


这个角度可以拍

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *同校高中生if，高二作x高三了，色情摄影，先上车后补票*鸿上了见性癖捏造





	1. Chapter 1

他向来不喜欢等，无意义的等待只会叫人烦躁。于是在针指向六点差两科之前，藤木拿了作业打发时间，右手握笔，左手放兜里，是与外界刻板印象相符合的不正经模样。鸿上了见推门前站在窗户边看了一眼，没吭声，却并不讨厌他专注于纸面的状态，推门走近了才看出那是一份理科作业，最后一笔恰好结束在他走到的那一秒，藤木游作关上笔盖抬眼看他，“学长好。”  
被叫做学长的人没来由地生出一阵寒意，在那或许与猎食之狼有部分共通的目光之下，勉强维持了一个礼貌的微笑。  
正式的自我介绍其实是多余的，在这间教室的二人对彼此的了解都不算少，同为被别人私下评为校草的类型，不论是从他人口中知晓彼此的名字，抑或是因其他个中缘由。比方说藤木游作至少在学校的红榜上看过鸿上了见五次以上，而后者也在几次通报批评中见过这位盐系学弟。但他们仍然进行了必要而中规中矩的介绍，游作在与他握手之后便收了作业，短暂的小面积皮肤接触还没能使他留下深刻印象，不出三秒的时间已经足够让他忘记学长的手是什么形状温度触感，然而他很快就会有一个难以忘怀的机会去切身体会对方的温度，尽管此刻他对接下来会发生的一切一无所知。把纸页在桌子上抖平整放回去之后，另一个装着单反的小黑包被从书包里拿出来。  
当学弟端着相机回头的时候，正看到学长脱下外套开始解领带，前者的目光由若隐若现的锁骨飘到学长上挑的嘴角。   
“藤木同学，还记得我在合约里写着主题是较为暧昧的吧？”  
原来较为暧昧是这个意思吗，藤木游作看着学长的手指不断往下，衬衫顺着他的指尖犹如快速瓦解的防线，躯体的颜色随之而露。他有点茫然地应了一句我知道，但是目光却黏在了见学长颜色偏浅的肌肤上，那是亚洲人常见的偏黄肤色，加之少受光照，颜色很浅，特别是靠近胸腹之地，看一眼便会不知清心寡欲为何物。   
另一边，鸿上了见显然对摄影师这个即将丢魂的状态很满意。他先前试探地发邮件询问学弟是否接单的时候，一半是看中游作的摄影技术，一半是抱着想欺负学弟的心态。这平常看起来很严肃的学弟，应该完全没想到这单是这个状况吧，估计连人类的酮体都没见过的高二生，光是看他才裸出些许的上半身便红了脸。   
“鸿上学长…还要脱吗？”学弟的眼神开始飘忽着试图避开那诱人的肉体与学长过分挑逗的眉目，但是无处安放的目光兜兜转转，最后只得停留在学长的耳垂上，然而那里有一个未愈合的耳洞，一点细粉色的肉洞宛若什么情物象征，不仅没有灭他的火，反而使游作感觉自己快要烧起。   
脱，了见抿着笑告诉学弟，麻烦你把靠近走廊那侧的门窗锁好可以吗？  
游作先放下相机，如同得到救赎那般赶紧去拉窗帘，心里想着万一有人这时候来这边要怎么办，会被发现吗？虽然这是顶楼无人使用的旧教室，但被发现拍摄擦边写真的可能性也很大吧，这般担心着，他将帘都拢起才转身。  
尽管这会游作已恢复了往常不冷不热的表情，但在他看清楚身后景象的这瞬间、大脑中还是几近遭受到轰炸那般：学长脱得只剩衬衫挂在身上，衣服叠成整齐的豆腐块码在一旁的桌子上，由校裤到校服外套，最往上是折成一小片的内裤，室内鞋也摆在地上，领带松垮垮地搭在肩头。了见与游作对视了几秒，很坦然地走向靠外的窗边，他的衬衫刚好遮住臀部，然而那阵吹起帘的风也吹动了学长的衣物，令他胸直至股间光景大露。“窗帘，不需要拉那么多，”学长颔首示意他将身后靠近走廊那侧的布帘拉开，“稍微开一点才更有氛围感吧。”  
学弟麻木地又将窗帘撩起，心想要是被发现也是学长更不妙吧，却不见得面上什么表情地去端了相机。虽是第一次拍摄偏情色意味的写真，但好在学长面对镜头自有把握，试拍了几张倒也不算坏。 被记录在相机中的学长和平时把校服扣到喉结的模样大相径庭，多了几分教游作不敢肖想的意味。  
了见接过单反看那几张试拍，却不太满意，“太僵硬了，”他递回相机，把松了的领带叼在齿间，似笑非笑地对游作说，换个角度试试看。  
几乎是凭着本能行动的手指按下快门，游作都快要忘记那些构图选光技巧，满脑子因学长而躁动的情绪几乎装不下去。好在他对于器械的高度协调很快压倒了部分杂乱无章的思绪，镜头中的学长逐渐生动起来，几张抓拍近乎完美。未成年的青涩的身体与单薄的衣料形成的成熟感相得益彰，再加上光线构成的阴影充满暗示意味，就连摄影的那方都为之心神难宁。  
好看吗？学长换了姿势，把领带勾在指尖，又顺着乳首滑下去。  
游作没敢细看更没敢应答，或许回话了就会陷进无法逃离的陷阱，但是学长还在叫他再把镜头往前一点。  
模特与摄影师的距离被缩到相当不妙，超过了安全的底线，他的镜头自上而下地捕捉到学长抬起的眼与白衬衫遮掩下躲闪的乳峰，这第一人称的拍摄点令他的身份逐渐模糊。  
是学弟、是摄影师、还是虚构的情人？  
“请把手借我用一下，”  
他没有立刻明白，困顿地愣神间，鸿上了见便直接去牵他手，不容反抗地握紧，而后引导向自己的胸口。这是游作第一次摸到男人的胸部，很软，他先前没敢仔细看，但是现在却无法逃避。手指呆头呆脑地碰到学长的胸口，不仅未有动作，还欲朝后抽去，了见便双手都禁锢着他，拿起他的拇指去按压自己的奶头，于是学长的乳头在他的手下逐渐勃起。  
但了见仍用公事公办的语气说，请捏住可以吗，这样试着拍一下。游作单手哪里还端得稳相机，抖了几下才按得快门。  
学长的表情恰到好处，隐忍混合暗爽，不知是真的还是做出来的，游作看他那副任人欺辱的模样，便试探性地用力捏紧了一下。 “呃！！”学长偏过头去，不禁漏出低浅的呻吟。学弟仍旧摸不清他到底是真不行还是装模作样，一手按快门，一手是继续欺辱。用力揉了几番，揉得乳头完全立起、斗志昂扬地染着肉红色，他才松手。还不等了见喘过气，便又隔着衬衫捏向另一边乳头。  
“藤、藤木！”了见望着他，眼里似起了雾气又似装着一洼浅水，拒绝的话语也衬景般地小声又动摇。  
“学长怎么了，”游作终于应他话，但是手却没休息，不知疲惫地辱他。鸿上了见缓了几缓才明白对方在说，这几张拍得很好哦，学长想看一下吗，如此这般的话。  
相机再次递到他面前，了见却无力分神去看，因他胸前的手力道不减地欺侮着，他只能尽力控制自己防止失态。学弟看他那颤起的模样，壮着胆子把相机放到一旁，凑近了端详学长勃起的乳头。尽管学长一直说着不行，但也没见他真使力推开游作，不仅哼了几下又把胸部送回学弟的手里，甚至没留意到已经不在拍摄之中。  
得了空的双手都摸上学长的乳，一边隔着衬衫，另一边直接捏着玩。鸿上了见终于不再拒绝，只是吞着呻吟由他玩，腰也有几分想动着的意思，不时小频率地往前抖两下。  
他捏得心猿意马，指间柔软的触感堪比春药，令高中生色欲难抑，玩了好一会才看到学长衬衫下的阳具已经半勃。游作顿时怔住，暗自感叹了见学长的身体也太雌了些，怎么捏下乳头就可以兴奋起来呢。学弟总算停了手，假正经地端起单反，有板有眼地问学长还要拍什么角度。  
了见被他直往耳孔里吹的气搞得又颤了几下，深呼吸后才稍微拾回平日里摆的那副游刃有余姿态，他用手把衬衫又剥得更开，乳首彻底敞露在空气里，脚擦过学弟的小腿，“请拍一下胸部特写。”  
游作不动声色，他拍了几个角度，最后又自下而上地拍了学长勃起的奶头，他的手肘已经碰到对方的大腿。鸿上了见坏心思仍不减，看他拍完乳部特写，又再次要求学弟的手作为道具出镜。  
他们之间宛如角力，但到底谁是布下陷阱的猎人、谁是步步沦入的猎物？  
这回不需要学长的指导，游作很自觉地摸上了见的身体，借着方才的姿势，他顺手握上对方的脚踝。他们间的氛围已由最开始刻意营造的暧昧变得自然而然的旖旎，镜头摄下的抚摸如同真正的恋人所为。游作的手从他的脚踝开始攀，捏过小腿后，卡在膝内，再往上爬，自胯骨那处翻向学长的腰窝。镜头分明已经拍不到了，但他的手还在缓缓地滑着，以脊椎骨为路线图，一直摸到了见的脖子。  
单反几乎硌在了见的胸口，又冷又硬，他与游作目光交汇，放在脖上的手正用拇指轻蹭他喉结。他的身体早在这温暖的抚弄与胸口的冰凉下紧绷起来，推拒却又渴望地倚着学弟的手，直至分离先于接吻到来。这般亲近的姿势，了见还以为会有一个吻，哪知游作却将手从他身上拿开，“放在膝弯的效果比较好，我再拍几张其他角度的。”  
于是方才在他肌肤游走的手果断地掐回膝盖内侧，像做爱那样掰开他的腿，漆黑冰冷的镜头对准他那动了情的欲求未满的模样。鸿上了见完全勃起的阳具已经无法隐藏在衬衫下，但是按在他腿上的手却施了力，令他被迫将腿完全打开。衣角被撑起的弧度是这样的显眼，以至于他难得地羞到侧过头避开相机。  
正握着他膝弯的手却不老实，很快便改为捏着他的小腿肚往上提，学弟几乎要把他的腿放在肩膀上了。了见不得不用手将自己勉强挂在身上的校服衬衫往下扯，试图掩盖勃起的阴茎。游作像是未察觉他尴尬的处境，又拍了几张，还邀功似地把单反端他面前，“鸿上学长很帅哦，这几张满意吗？”  
了见瞟了几张，心里登时乱了，这几张照片根本不像是擦边球，就好像真的是情爱前的挑逗。他平常自己在家也会拍一些色情照片玩玩，偶尔还会单独截了身体发到粉丝群里，但是没有哪一次是……这么的生动。  
“是挺好的，”学长故作镇定，“请让我把衣服穿上再拍几张吧。”  
“鸿上学长先不要急，”摄影师握着他的腿放到自己肩头，略带笑意地俯视他，“这个角度好像很不错呢……失礼。”了见还未明白失礼是指什么，便看到游作的手从自己腿上挪开，然后迅速地捏住没有衬衫保护的、稍微软下的乳首。  
指腹比先前更有经验地把这点软肉都拿捏稳妥，揉搓复捏起，指尖还轻搔着奶头，舒服得学长都没有意识到自己搭在游作肩头的腿正曲着使力，几乎要将学弟按到胸前。  
他被学弟服侍得好爽，分明是第一次被别人揉乳，但身体却知味地贪食这份快乐。另一边的奶头未被玩弄，寂寞得很，空虚的饥渴促使他昏了智，竟抬手去挡镜头，“藤木同学、等一下再拍，”  
但是游作没有理会他的推拒，把单反举起来，“学长看镜头……好的，表情很好！啊，乳头都这么肿了，抱歉抱歉，”学弟好像终于注意到了在自己手下可怜兮兮的奶头，他一副内疚的模样，转手放下相机，又凑上前观察。没被他连续欺辱的那边奶头只是浅粉色，软乎乎的样子，被一直捏玩的那边已经乳勃了，还泛着红，似已成熟。于是游作伸手把另一只也揉着，本着公平的心态把两边都捏得染上情欲的色泽。  
被称作学长的人此刻哪里还有半点学长的姿态，像涨奶那般一直挺胸，还小声问他能不能再用力一点。鸿上了见的另一边腿也好自觉地抬起来扣到他腰上，大张的两腿紧紧钳着游作，不容他逃脱。凌乱的衣料挡都挡不住勃起的男根，在游作靠近了舔他奶头的时候，学长漂亮的阴茎就戳在自己的校服衬衫上，阳具隔着衣物顶得他小腹也有点痒起来。  
游作还以为学长会拒绝他，没想到在舔上去了之后，学长只是单手搂住他，主动地把乳首送进游作口里。了见隐忍的声音激励着学弟愈发卖力，嘴里吸得啧啧作响，另一边手也没有偷懒，学着唇齿去榨他的乳。但是学长的乳房还未充满汁水，再怎么吮吸也不会有奶，于是游作吸了一会便转向另一只奶头，那努力的架势就好像想要从他的胸部里吸出点乳汁来。  
尽管了见早已开发过自己的胸部，用手指和最小号的文件夹在自己的奶头上试过，但被别人含在口中的刺激对他而言还是太大了，那和自己捏乳完全不是同一个水平的快感。学弟的舌也灵巧，舌面蹭往乳首舔弄的时候，会让他忍不住地夹紧双腿，整个身体都攀着游作，追逐着陌生又强烈的快乐。  
就连腰肢都失控地不断抖动，游作很体贴地默许他的行为，容得他的阴茎乱蹭，溢出来的淫汁将衬衫都磨湿了一小块。  
他在这样的服侍中，越来越难以自持，喉间的声音由最开始的闷哼不断变得清晰，虽然不大，但是每一声都夹杂着紊乱的气息直奔游作耳蜗，偶尔还夹杂了一两句过分亲呢的称呼。学弟不确定是不是被直呼其名了，他倒不太在意这个，只是继续像吃奶的幼犬一样与了见的乳头奋战。他们的战事好激烈，学长就像是风暴中的舟，身体晃得如同在浪中，一潮涌过一潮，男根蹭得学弟衣衫不整。  
那吃奶的高二生还不知道学长濒临绝顶，仍是一下一下地舔吮，毫无规律可言，轻啃附和着猛吸，捏揉夹杂按压。许是电流由此而起，窜过层层肌肉皮肤，与下腹的电流汇合，了见快要撑不住了，偏偏游作的嘴还在兴风作浪，使他在性欲的蒙蔽下露出淫荡的姿态。  
正所谓是林中的角逐到了尾声，猎人设下的陷阱最终既捕了猎物、又套住自身，铺天盖地的海水一同淹没了他们。  
学长一丝不挂的腿随着身体的动作一直晃着，他被舔得好舒服，爽到腿都要勾不住了，脚板都绷起来，不时往上抬起几公分。他一手后撑着桌面，一手扶着学弟，腰臀自顾自地动着不知道在操些什么，快要射精的时候他本想推开游作的，但是学弟紧紧扒拉着他，嘴也没歇，变本加厉地辱他的乳头。了见勉强挣扎又忍耐几番，最终还是射到了对方身上，精液从学弟的第二颗扣子开始往下逶迤了一路，量虽不大，但还是渗进去了一些。  
游作自然也感受到他挺腰射精，在仔细舔过双乳、又吸又咬之后才松口，色情的啵的声音响得恰到好处。  
还在高潮余韵中的鸿上了见仍用腿勾住他，疲软地阴茎挂着汁，大大方方地躺在腿间。眼里也满是高潮后的甜味，配合着又红又肿、水光淫靡的乳头，全然一副风流姿态，勾引得游作更硬了。  
回神的学长带有几分矜持地把腿从对方身上放下来，等二人的距离稍拉开后，他便看清楚了自己的精液是如何喷溅上学弟的校服衬衫，不由地内疚起来。  
“我来帮你，”鸿上了见把学弟推在椅子上，自己在他的腿间半跪着，扒着学弟的大腿，那对清冷的眼睛被性欲熔成情热模样，倒映着游作，“会…尽力让你很舒服的。”  
他前倾身体，双手搂在游作腿上，拿脸颊去蹭对方鼓鼓的裤裆。没有皮带的校裤不算难解，他的舌与齿轻而易举地将扣子与拉链组成的防线击败，等他用门牙咬着游作内裤边缘拉下之后，那勃起的巨物便立出来，直往他嘴边捅。  
了见还是第一次口别人，以往也只是在家里模拟口交那般含过棒状物，因此当学弟的男根摆在他面前的时候，学长竟然有些发颤。他欲退缩，但满鼻腔都是学弟的气息，根本无处可逃。只好张了口，湿漉漉的舌头伸长了，自学弟的阴囊开始舔。  
那舌头的动作同往面包上涂抹酱料还有几分相似，他舔了一会，竟像是品尝美味那般，露出些满意的神情来。游作的男根虽然大，倒也不难入口，学长试着含了一下，微咸。  
原来藤木游作的味道是这样的吗？了见的头靠着游作的大腿根，舌头温柔又爱惜地来回掠过男根侧面与下方，所有的青筋都被他舔过，阴囊上微小的皮褶也被很好地照顾到。还有龟头，游作是割过包皮的，性器的形状又生得匀称健康又好看，那颜色更鲜的头部被学长口得泛起了水光。了见的唾液与马眼分泌的淫汁一起沿着茎身往下流，快要沾湿他裤子的时候又被舌头卷着带回口中，十分色情。  
游作的手指已经插进他的发间，想要按着他的头操进去，但是学长却没顺从，偏着脸靠在他的阴毛边，色眯眯地看着他，“藤木同学等不急了吗？”  
被点名的人用指腹漫不经心地摸他的耳廓，答了句都依着学长，然而蓄势待发的阴茎还是一副想在他口里肆意进出的样子。了见故意没去含他，细细密密地吻着他的茎身，一星半点的快感此起彼伏，甚至连鸿上鼻间出的气都是春药，一下一下痒痒地助燃游作的欲。  
学长趁他一个不注意，张大了口含他男根。了见是想完全都含下，但是奈何嘴里空间有限，生殖器直直顶到食道还未能完全含下。他晃头将阴茎吞吐了几次，又恶意地去吸他马眼。  
他的嘴此刻即是天堂，又是地狱。  
温热潮湿地包裹着学弟，舌面去蹭那茎身，食道口绞他的马眼，那分明应该是淫魔的口，从唇到喉头皆是快乐的制造者。源源不断的乐由此产生，温吞的快感早已变得强烈，在悄然间诱得学弟低喘。  
了见的样子哪里还有几分禁欲，衬衫挂在身上却增加了媚态，抬头低头间皆是情，一手伸进游作裤管里摸他小腿，一手撸自己的阳具，整个人就像是性爱的玩具。平时他有多矜持，现在就有多浪荡，攀着男人的腿吃他雄物，小口小口地吞下淫汁欲水，顺着勃起的根一路贪食。亲吻马眼的姿态和魔物又有什么区别，此刻叫他一声学长都是调情。  
游作被他玩得正舒服，就听见外面的脚步声由远到近，是朝这边走来。学长也听到了，正含着他的男根慌张抬头，又给游作按了回去，“学长不必担心，”他低下头压着声音说，“没有人会发现你在教室里给我口交的，了见。”  
他最后加上的名字如同魔咒，念得极为色，直教学长脸红。  
脚步声匆匆地掠过这间教室，但没等鸿上了见松一口气，却又快速地接近了，直至停下。他可以想象得到那个人此刻停留在那道窗帘的空隙前，就是他让游作拉开的那道，从那个角度看进来，会看到游作在被人口交吗？  
废弃教室间排列杂乱的桌椅掩护着正跪在学弟腿间的学长，他含着阳具，学弟的手按住他的后脑勺，食道被顶着好难受，却只能憋着声响听窗外的人让游作早点回去。至于游作的回答，他完全记不得了，口爱被打断的不满使他小幅度地蹭着学弟的腿，像发情的犬一样动腰，又故意做吞咽状，使喉部一下接着一下地绞住男根。  
游作按在他后脑勺的手几乎要颤抖起来。  
脚步声终于远去。  
鸿上了见知道学弟刚才差点精关失守，嘴里的咸味比之前增了许多，他像是得到奖励那般兴奋，避开牙齿前后晃首逗弄游作的阳具。这种模拟性交的动作也让学弟近失控，他爽起来的时候会喘，带着喘在学长耳边说荤话，他不再称呼学长的姓氏，而是浪荡地叫他的名字，用色情的发音描摹学长的名字。他一直低声念着，了见，了见，就如同这是开启魔盒的密码。  
已经不是礼尚往来的部分了，学长抬眼看他的时候还拿舌尖扫过他的马眼，动了情，陷在欲中，俨然一副装作人样的魅魔，抿了嘴要榨他的精。  
学弟到底无法忍住，他又没有和人性交的经验，遂是将种子都交付给了学长。退得不及时，一些精液射进了见口中，更多的是射到他的脸上。了见的唇被他的男根磨红，现在又心满意足地接受了他的种子，白液覆着红唇，好看得很。从鼻尖到唇上都是游作的精液，还有种子顺着他未收回去的舌头和下巴往下滴。学长没有节俭的习惯，当然没有把这些种子乖乖地吞下播种到身体之中，而是拿了纸巾都擦去，再用湿纸巾替二人都简单净身，最后一并丢去垃圾桶里。  
了见伸手按在学弟肩头，替他脱下外套，再解开扣子卸下弄脏的衬衣，应允洗干净再还给他。而后便拎起内裤在书桌边穿起来，游作拿着单反抓拍，他现在才看明白，学长穿的是一条黑色的丁字裤，没有蝴蝶结，最普通的那种丁字裤。黑色的线勒进尻缝里，整个丰满的屁股再被包进校裤里。他的指灵活地扣上衬衫，系好领结，穿戴完毕后再把那件被他自己射脏的、游作的校服衬衫叠成小方块放进书包里。  
只得裸身穿校服外套，不得不把衣服合上的学弟背着书包，跟在学长后面离开教室，他想伸手搂着那很会扭的细腰，又想摸上学长的后脖，然而到底是勇气不足，思来想去也没好意思耍流氓，只得在校门口与学长悻悻地告了别。  
这一夜两个人都没有休息好，藤木游作把学长情动的样子在脑子里翻来覆去地想了好几遍也难以入眠，好不容易睡着里梦里也是学长的春色。他梦见自己插到学长的穴里，把人操得软做一团，只能叫着他的名字索吻。白天没有过的接吻这时候全补回来了，他边操边亲，把学长的嘴都啃红了也不停歇。与此同时，了见那边也不好过，他拿着学弟的校服却不舍得洗。  
学长把手机的摄像模式开启，然后抱着学弟的衬衫自慰，又是撸管又是指奸，衬衫上游作的味道几乎要被他的精液所掩盖。陷入色欲的了见对着那校服又蹭又舔，做得舒服了便喊失口喊着学弟的名字，连脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来。  
等洗漱完毕躺在床上回顾这段视频的时候他才懊恼自己真是色令智昏，只好用电脑将这段的声音消了再上传到自己的粉丝群里。  
身为高三年纪名列前茅的优等生鸿上了见还有另一个身份，便是人称revolver的自摄者，拍摄自己的身体完全是出于一种难以启齿的兴趣，甚至还因此组建了粉丝群定期发放福利。他将这段被剪辑过的视频作为粉丝福利发到群里，包括今天他约游作拍摄的那组照片，也是为了这样的目的，等游作那边修好图后他再截去脸部既可。  
鸿上了见合上手机，学弟吮吸得他乳头现在还有点肿，于是初尝人事的revolver，便毫不犹豫地抬手，一面回味今日的性交，一面用力捏玩自己的奶头，至于第二天不得不贴着乳贴去上学，那便是后话了。

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

坦诚而言，鸿上了见今天想逃课。  
纵然是他先调戏学弟并且主动脱了衣服要求拍摄擦边写真，但也不意味着他已经想得一清二楚了。他觉得自己是被上钩的大鱼拉入水中的渔翁，这个想象让他既自觉满意又无端气恼，以至于在吃早餐的时候不慎咬到唇，稍微破了皮，泛起一道红来。这还不止，他饭后换校服，却发现乳首在昨天下午被学弟含过、又在夜里被自己捏玩之后，余肿未消。虽说他的校服是拿了高级布料找裁缝定制的，照样磨得乳首难耐，走动时候细小的摩擦也足以使敏感的乳勃起。  
他不得不贴了乳贴上学。  
按照所有校园剧情的展开，两位主角在上学的路上撞到一起的可能性应该为百分百，但是了见向来是有专车送到校门口的，所以在路转角和藤木游作来一个贴面撞的概率就小得多了。不过他仍故意推迟了十分钟出门试图避开游作，赶着上课铃响的前一秒窜进校门，如果他再晚一分钟的话，就可以看见翻墙未遂的学弟本月第三次被登记名字。  
心虚与紧张促使着学长提心吊胆地过了一整天，他在所有会遇到学弟的地方都防备着，又在偶然瞥见学弟背影的时候立刻转身。他躲了一整天，到了放学才想起书包里洗净的衬衫还没还给游作。这件衬衫昨夜被他搂在怀里肆意发泄，玩得又皱又湿，洗净晾干后还不得不用熨斗烫去那些充满暗示意味的褶痕，现在方正地躺在他的书包里。  
然而鸿上了见的心理素质过人也不是吹嘘的，他背起书包打算去找学弟的时候，表情淡定得就像是出门买个雪糕一样。  
直到他看到站在他班级门口的学弟。  
用‘站’这个字眼不够妥当，因为学弟显而易见地在堵他。  
游作顶着一张扑克脸说学长好，了见点点头，没往前动的意思。学弟只好自己凑近了低声对他说，“昨天有几张拍废了，想占用一点学长的时间重新拍过可以吗？”  
了见悄悄退后半步，瞧着四下无人注意便应允了，两个人一前一后往顶楼走去。这会才刚刚放学，周围人声鼎沸，他便拉着学弟绕到更偏僻的楼梯去顶层教室，哪知这边肌肤相触的面积不过十平方厘米，那边学弟心里就已乱为一团。  
先前早上第一节课后，游作偷偷去了高三的那层，从窗外看学长撑着头写字，他第一眼就发现了学长下唇红得异常，这幅模样好似是在他昨夜的春梦中被吻红的，正值青春期的男生难免肖想。现在又被牵了手，连这握手的姿势也如梦中交合时那般，于是梦里的画面一个接连一个奔入他的大脑，与昨天的经历相重叠，烧得他脸都红了。  
学长可能没注意到他的害羞，到了教室就自顾自宽衣解带，让学弟把窗帘都拉紧来。这次游作不仅拉上所有的窗帘，连门窗都扣紧了，他回过头的时候正巧看到了见在撕下乳贴。衬衫松敞，指尖捻着乳贴撕得很缓，另一边的应该是刚刚撕去没几秒，乳头都立起来了，在空气里微颤。学长两指按着周围的软肉，但是在撕下来的时候，胶面还是粘着肌肤扯起了一个短暂又色情的形状，他的乳头在那瞬间如同涨奶般膨大。  
游作低下头摸了摸鼻子，没流鼻血。  
但是他满眼都是那一幕，乳贴从皮肤上撕下来时发出的声音也循环在脑海里。游作端起相机挡住自己发红的脸，却又从相机里看见学长正摸着胸部在看他，手指一下一下地揉着由于撕下乳贴而微痛的地方，他差点没摸稳相机，藏不住的情绪都从脸颊和耳尖冒出来。  
到了这时候学长定然看得一清二楚，但他没点破，仍是那种故作老成的姿态。手也不再揉胸，垂到桌子上，轻轻一撑便半坐上去，空荡荡的腿在空中不明显地晃动着，拿衬衫盖住微红的乳首，了见理了理外翘的头发，“嗯，你要我摆什么姿势？”  
学弟的大脑还在烧着，一开口连舌头都捋不直，咽了几下唾沫才终于编排好语言，“胸……胸部特写，昨天拍的几张底片都不够好，”  
了见对他的说辞没有异议，他又撑着课桌把光裸的屁股挪进去几公分，说道，那今天要不换一个姿势？换一个姿势你看会不会更有感觉？游作当然知道他说的‘感觉’是指摄影的感觉，但是此刻他却忍不住乱七八糟地想：感觉，当然有感觉，这时候没感觉才不正常吧。咔嚓一声快门，又把学弟的思维从几千里外的臆想春色里拉回来，他转换着角度试拍几次，学长说的对，今天感觉太好了。  
镜头下的学长融入在这个教室里，夕阳明暖的光落在他身上，赤裸的肌肤与呼之欲出的乳头都很漂亮。他单脚踩在桌边缘，赤裸的足微绷紧，脚趾是蜷缩的，比脚踝的肌肤白上一度；衬衫垂下了，遮住了他还没来得及勃起的雄茎以及会阴；他手搭在桌边，视线看着镜头外的某处，颈与肩的曲线拉成美妙的姿态。摄影师让模特背光而坐又拍了几张，背光的更漂亮，阳光把他的外轮廓线熔成很淡的金色，连发丝都沾染了，腋下与手臂形成的不规则空缺被阳光弥补，他的整个身体几乎都笼罩在阴影里。手握着衬衫，目光似是飘过镜头的一瞬间被捉住，淡然的表情与漂亮的胴体相映成趣，看起来既色情又难以侵犯。  
这次的补拍非常顺利，拍完了学长就坐在椅子上，没来得及穿衣服，一张一张地翻他相机，翻完递回来的时候却不是很满意。  
“有哪里不好吗？”  
“不，都挺好的，”学长顿了一下，“倒不如说，因为拍太好了。”  
游作没信他的话，直勾勾地盯着学长，“但不是学长想要的风格？”  
“对，”了见也不再拐弯抹角，游作其实多少知道学长想要什么风格的，他想要的不是清淡寡味的人像写真，而是自由浪荡的、每一寸裸露的肌肤都散发着情欲却又让人只能看而吃不到的姿态。  
说实话，游作也很喜欢那样的了见，学长平时不会表露的另一面，虽然色情，却更加高高在上，对于课外知识的掌握使他傲慢，他是几乎没穿的那方，却也是勾着学弟的那方。  
但是今天拍下的这些照片，无论如何也找不回昨天的感觉，一定要说的话，便是不够色。  
学弟只得弯下腰在学长的耳边委婉地暗示他，又没辙地问他怎么办。  
正巧他凑得很近，了见转过头的时候几乎要碰到他的唇，他说热身一下就好了。学长的气息吹在他面上，学弟一时听不明白，前者便笑着对他讲，热身就是接吻呀，学弟介意和我接吻吗？  
游作当然不介意，他的目光盯着学长还有点红痕的下嘴唇，大脑转了又转，终于明白学长说的接吻就是接吻，不是其他的什么。了见看他没有做表示，还以为是要拒绝的意思，习惯性地咬着唇缓身后移，但还没几秒却被学弟伸手握住。他的手已经有点冰了，被学弟的手温热地揣着，“我，”绿色的眼睛虔诚地注视着他，“我可能需要鸿上学长的指教。”  
了见没想到他说的会是这样，愣了一下便点头称好。他从椅子上站起来，几乎和游作一样高，手指搭在学弟的肩膀上。学长一点点接近，快要吻到的时候，方才一直不动乖乖等着他亲的游作却先行一步，扣着他的腰欺身吻了上去。但学弟的确没什么经验，舌头横冲直撞的，顶得人喘不过气，偏偏一只手还按在他后脑勺上，强行维持着这个吻，直到高二生也呼吸不顺地松开他。  
健康的潮红色在双方的脸颊上都渲开，学长半扶半靠着他喘气，过了半分钟手指才温柔地动起来。太蛮了，了见说，接吻哪有这样的啊，换是女孩子和你kiss都会哭的。学长手搂着游作的脸，吻上去的时候仅是四片唇轻触，而后舌探出来，滑进他口中，搅动的时候蹭过他的牙龈和口腔内壁，又慢又痒。明明是很温吞的亲法，却亲得学弟头晕。他告白的话语都被亲散了，怎么也想不起开头的那一句是什么，就像碎线掉珠子那样从头脑里丢到身体中。热意随着学长的手从脸一直烧到后背、从蝴蝶骨燃到腰中，直到他们分开，这点火也没有因此熄灭。  
尽管游作还想再吻，但是他却压着欲望，装作正经的样子问学长现在有没有状态，要不要试着拍一下。  
恰好了见正抬起手背擦去嘴角溢出的津液，亮晶晶的液迹在手背上拉出细细的轨道，连眼睛都没看他便应了好。他熟稔地坐回课桌上，但是这一次不是半坐也不是跪坐，而是整个人都完全坐在桌上。两腿上开成m字形下压的，双腿的内侧都与桌面接触，也许会阴也压在桌面。然后上半身前倾，一手撑在腿间，一手朝游作伸去。他说藤木同学，于是藤木游作便按下快门，又绕着他找角度。学长便笑起来说，藤木同学，把手伸给我。  
游作照做了，实际上心跳声几乎盖过一切，从接吻开始狂跳不止的心脏这会又乱蹦得厉害，一下一下地几乎要跳出来。  
镜头里，他就好像是那个赴约者，握着情人的手，要把对方从诸神的天界里拉下来，让这尘间种种快乐的颜色都染上学长衣服都盖不住的肉体——但分明他才是那个受到诱惑的人。于是故事应该是，色欲化身的神祇鸿上了见引诱本就心向于他的凡人藤木游作，二人一同瞒过亲朋好友，在即将日落的小镇幽会，直到游作鼓起勇气将告白的话语说出，从此这位清冷却又热情的神明将只属于他。  
学长看学弟握着他的手越来越紧，便收回了手，试图用桌面的温度来冷却自己。然而身体却不听话地开始由此回味昨天的感觉，被学弟揉在手里、含在口中、顶着喉的快乐，就像是开了闸的洪水一样涌过全身各处。就连一声快门也是在挑逗他，那黑色的镜头背后，藏着的绿眸昨日是怎样的看他，自上而下，自下而上，是扫视猎物还是用目光涂抹调味料？  
相机摄得了见好热，还不能开口，只得配合着镜头变换姿势，却也不好意思将半勃的阴茎昭告示人，悄悄地忍耐到拍照结束为止。  
今天不做了吗？这句话双方都想问，却没有谁先开口。  
失了意的了见靠在桌边对游作招手，方才接吻时被他推乱的领带还依旧乱着，于是学长伸手去拆开那领带，手指翻飞间重新理了一个漂亮的结。学弟低头看他专心致志，没想到这份暧昧还未维持几分钟又因领带的整理完毕而迅速结束。到嘴边的肉就要飞了，他哪里舍得，只能大着胆子凑近偷了一个吻，又轻又快，连什么滋味都没尝明白。  
但是学长却没饶过他，握着他的领带，压上去吃他的嘴，舌头不仅搅着，口里也吮着，吻到唾液都滴出来还不愿意松嘴。了见亲得自己的力气都快耗尽，整个人都依在学弟身上，这个吻亲得好漫长，像是积了许久的雨在落地前的酝酿。游作的手，也一直在他身上攀，从腰侧摸到胸后再绕到后背，肆意贪享他的肌肤。了见趁机用腿蹭着他的胯，分开的时候，学长看到学弟的裤裆鼓得比昨天还厉害。  
游作今天系了皮带，不好解，了见的手几次打滑，最后被学弟紧紧扣在手中，带着他慢条斯理地解了。其实也不是游作故意勾着他胃口，而是在比他更紧张的情况下，几乎要想不起来自己的皮带是什么拆的，虽然手未抖，却似失去控制。好歹最后的结果不算坏，松了阻碍的阳具在空气里张牙舞爪，直往前立着，几乎戳到学长的那根了。了见昨日也已经亲自量过那物，自然明白是什么尺寸，这会又瞧见了，却愈发觉得一日不见如隔三秋，好像又涨了一圈，呆头呆脑地顶着，柱身上暴起青茎，一层诱人的颜色自龟头开始覆盖着。  
他伸手握了学弟的男根，温度比他的手还高一些，因着抚弄而憨厚地往他手心里来回动着，试图借他的手来泻火。但是学长没同意，他只是很爱惜地那般，来回摸了几轮，又用食指与拇指围成圈，环在阳具的底部。  
“只是用手就忍不住了吗，”学长闪着眼神去逗他，游作没吃这套，他把人拉往怀里，细细地吻了几口，才将了见的手拉开。那根仍是涨立着，没有射精的意思，于是游作说，“学长圈早了，”他也去摸对方的那物，“还没那么快。”  
这学弟的手指可比不上学长的那般灵活，他虽然不会每一下都往好地方滑动，只是傻乎地撸着也别有一番滋味。他就上下撸起来，无意间让粗糙的手掌心蹭过马眼，又不自觉地加重力度，无知自有无知的好，他的每一次意外对了见而言都是新的刺激。  
学长在他的撸管下，终于慢慢地没什么力气了，只是身体紧绷着往前送。那完全已经是生物的本能了，对着男人粗糙的手心也可以一通乱操。  
不过这未持续多少时间，被玩得爽的鸿上了见忽然灵光一现，硬是压着快感推开游作。他的阴茎还没泄，却立着淌着汁，明明已经这样舒服，但仍忍着。他说这样还不够，有个可以让双方能享受的法子。  
游作不知道那是什么，他对这些事情几乎不了解，但是当学长把那个词说出口的时候，他还是可以明白这是指什么。  
腿交。  
学长忍耐着腿间微滑腻的感觉走到窗边，夕阳还留了半小点，操场上只有偶尔的那么一两个人，他把窗帘半拽着稍微遮掩身体，这个撅起屁股的姿势几乎让他都害羞。学弟接受他的邀请，懵懵懂懂地拿雄茎去戳他的尾椎骨，但显然，学长还没想做到这个份上。他不得不稍微合拢些腿，试图将微张着的下面的口藏在阴影之下。“藤木同学，那、是……放在腿中间的，”学长半侧过头为难地看着跃跃欲试想插入自己身体的大家伙，“…不可以插进来。”  
“是吗，”游作漫不经心，把阳具往他两腿间送，“是这样吗？”  
对，就是这样，学长合拢了腿，乖乖夹着他的阴茎，自己晃着腰前后动几下，模拟真正的操穴的样子。学弟领悟能力不错，一手抚他的腰，一手绕到前面摸他的性器。那性交的乐趣自他们配合得当开始蔓延全身，学长的大腿夹得很紧，光滑温软的密缝就像是会吸的嘴一样绞着学弟，越操越紧。  
随着游作的来回操弄，以及手上的安抚，了见几乎有一种真的在被操穴的错觉。学弟的雄根好大好热，每次擦过他会阴往前冲的时候都凶得很，撞得他腿都站不稳却又贪婪地不肯放松。再加上学弟对这方面没什么见解，也没有帮人解决欲望的先例，可能连自慰的经验都少得可怜，手上动作哪知轻重，时不时按过马眼的力度更是乱来，刺激得学长眼眶含水爽得呜咽。  
了见在这涨了潮的快乐的沙滩上依旧留有大部分的神志，他手指不慎拽松窗帘的时候还知道伸长了手臂去捞。但游作就没他那么有余韵，正做得极爽，见怀中的人在往前滑，第一个反应便是用手牢牢抓着他的细腰按进怀里。于是别说即将到手的窗帘又滑出去，他被游作搞得大半个身体都暴露在玻璃边，腰上还几乎留下五指的红痕。学长不得不开口命令他松手，都到这时候了还尽力撑着极为高傲的语气，游作本来还有点不情愿，但是抬头看见对方眼角晃着的水光，这反差刺激得他阳具更硬，便放松了手让人去抓窗帘。  
发着红的指捞到布料便紧拽在胸前，整个人顺势趴在玻璃上又夹着游作的雄根晃起来。  
他的身体上少经光照，本来生得颜色就浅又嫩的，现在被游作磨了几回抱在怀中，于是从尻缝里便开始溢着一层蜜糖一样的粉红色，一直到被他紧握的腰侧，这层颜色印在学弟的视网膜上简直要烫伤他的思绪，哪里还有什么空间去思考别的，只想沿着学长的后颈一路印下红章。  
但学弟忍着没这么做，他好生克制，只得低声靠在学长的耳畔喘着，又在喘息的间隙里偷偷喊对方的名字。  
在这被欲火燎成低低的声线中，“了见”二字极为色情。那不是简单地呼唤，而是带了几分哀求的意味，又有些许其他的情感，好复杂，叫得学长不知所措。他难得地失了把握，仅能没辙地夹紧大腿，依靠着玻璃好让自己能站得住。  
游作抱着他的腰挺动得太猛烈了，摩擦间几近让了见生出错觉来，他的余光可以看见在腿间肆意冲撞的雄茎最后在他的囊袋下方冒出头来。盈盈地泛着水光，马眼还似收缩的模样，又红又深的肉色，操得他也被这种颜色侵犯了。腿间的红惨兮兮地散着，还有那么一两滴水沿着红色的氛围向下滑动，怎么那么色情！  
他被干得又握不稳窗帘了，布料一溜一溜地往外滑，学弟不得不腾空了手去帮他把窗帘塞回怀里，但哪知这不讲究的动作让粗布压过学长的乳首，爽得他腰软向一边，被游作捞在怀中。了见还想装，却没什么力，身体背叛他的旨意，又是靠着玻璃，又是靠着游作的臂弯。好在学弟很耐心，没再调戏他，等他自己又有点力气可以站立了才再缓缓地在他腿间动起来。  
经这一遭，学长是明白自己的奶头有多敏感了，他先前自在家中不时玩那么几次，但都比不上被他人触碰。学弟的手好似施了法术，一摸一按都如同要他的命，夺他的魂，好让他在这无穷尽的无边快乐里沦陷。他还记得自己是在废弃的教室里偷欢，却也耐不住地撅着屁股晃，又是把会阴送给雄器摩擦，又是把自己的男根操进游作的手中。他也不管自己的阴茎流的水都把学弟的手浸湿了，只管着扭腰夹腿，放荡地追逐腿间的乐趣。  
学弟也看出来乳头是学长的敏感点，他没再多做调戏，单手握着学长的尻去操他腿缝。了见的臀瓣肉很多，虽然紧但是摸着不硬，甚至微有些软乎，因生了汗而滑腻着，勾得人得使劲才能不打滑。他好喜欢学长的颈背，衬衫下滑而露出的部分是如此的诱人。一层薄汗挂在学长的肩膀，身体散发着热量与沐浴露的香味，背光的肩胛骨与窄腰显得他比平时还瘦上些许，偏偏屁股是撅着的，直往别人下腹蹭。腰身与尻形成对比，视觉误差让那可爱的尻看起来更大了。还有深陷的腰窝，这一切几乎是故意来衬托屁股的，白花花的一片看得游作心跳更狂。  
这种介于饥饿与渴求之间的感觉是什么，游作无法想明白，他被馋得无法忍耐，低着头凑近了在学长的后颈上留吻。  
他分明是想啃咬的，但是又不忍心在那比素面还淡的地方留牙印。只有吻了，只有又轻又热的吻可以表他心思。了见被吻激得抖了腰，又耸着肩想逃开，但是他面前只是玻璃墙，往哪里逃？  
鸿上了见只好侧过头制止他，这时机找得太好，直接被游作捉了唇接吻。彼此交换情热的津液，这好似什么催春的淫水，咽得学长面红耳赤。他靠在窗户，但是布料下透过来的冰凉却是杯水车薪，歇不了火，止不住欲，只教他心慌，只教他身更欢。  
怕什么被发现，怕什么违背常理，只要能浸在这乐里，怎样都好。  
泪光模糊间，他回过头还能捕捉到对方的绿眸，看得让他兴奋又安心。到了这会，他的呻吟是隐不住的，浅浅地勾在学弟耳边。又低又艳的无边春色直钻游作的耳蜗里，于是他便凑上去，庄重地与学长接吻。就算是吻也堵不住了见的呻吟，猫似的哼哼从喉咙管里发出了，挠在游作身上不痛不痒，只令他操得更快。  
他的腰在加速，嘴却不松开，这个亲吻让双方都急需氧气。他还能用鼻子呼吸，但了见被吻得连鼻子出的气都是无序的，短暂地吸气后仍是掠夺性质的亲吻，他的舌与下面的那物是一致的，用力地往前搅，动得让了见都失了力气。他想呼吸，却是被亲到可以晕眩，偏偏性器被拿捏得恰到好处，会阴的热量也源源不断地燃着。几近窒息性的高潮维持了很长一段时间，海水滋润着每一寸沙滩，快乐感蔓延全身，每一波痉挛都是愉悦的，每一下颤抖都满载快乐。  
幸好他还稍微留了几丝神志，抢在射精前拉开了帘，天光大亮地洒在他身上，好歹没有用精液弄脏教室的窗帘。那些白浊一部分弄到游作手中，一部分溅在玻璃上，星星点点地欲向下流。  
射精先于高潮停止，由于缺氧，他的身体异常地持续着快乐，大腿肌不自觉地收缩夹紧，那道小缝就是他的另一张口，吃得游作也爽极了。  
学弟是在他之后才高潮的，没夹在他腿里射，还很厚道地抽出来，然后抵着他的腰窝撸了几把射出来。精液虽然不多，刚好都挂在他的腰肢上，占了很大的一块地盘，还有的已经汇聚起来成为一个半白色的小水洼顺着脊柱悄悄向下淌，平静中显得格外色情。  
但是不及时擦掉的话，那些刚射出没多久的精液很快就会滴在他们的鞋面以及地板上。游作周围看了几眼，刚好也起了坏心思，于是拿了学长脱在一旁的内裤过来，趁着人没有留意，叠得四方方的内裤成了抹布，被用来拭去他出的精。  
擦完腰窝上的种子后，他把手上的淫液也擦去。而后再自后方抱着学长，替他把疲软阴茎里残留的精液挤出来再擦干净柱身。了见还没有意识到那是自己的内裤，他依着游作的胸膛缓着，等他从高潮的余韵里回过神的时候，游作已经拿他的内裤去擦玻璃上的雄汁。  
他形状单薄的内裤根本不是做这个的料！丁字裤小小的一块布料只能勉强擦完两个人射的量，吸饱了淫水还涨得很，气得了见都撇过头去。游作从包里摸出塑料袋把这小布料装好，凑到学长身边说我明天洗好了还给你。学长正拿湿纸巾擦手，顺便开了一块新的，把学弟的身体也擦了。他没说话，耳朵尖却是红红的，看得让人心痒。  
游作还记得自己本来的目的是什么，但是告白的词却一点也记不起来了，什么新的未来，什么与学长一起，都被性爱交合给顶得支离破碎。他满脑子都是学长动情的五官，还有呻吟带喘，以及晃腰求乐的模样，哪里还记得告白词。他抬眼偷偷看学长扣扣子，这词一遇到美色就像是糖纸融进水里，连哪是开头都拎不清了。于是高二生揣摩再三，皮带都扣不起来，领带也打得不三不四，愣是没想起开头第一句话是什么。  
了见看学弟怎么射精后跟魔怔了差不多，手指怎么也扣不好皮带，偏去帮他，自下而上顺带整理好衣服，摸上他领带的时候却被游作牢牢握住。  
“了见，学长，”他连敬语都快要忘到几万里远的地方！“你，愿不愿意和我一起？”  
“一起什么？”学长狐疑地看他，思路还没转过弯。  
“一起抵达全新的未来，我想和你拥有更亲密的关系，”他顺畅地说出这话，没有咬到舌头也没有结巴，但是四肢却快要失去知觉，“和我谈恋爱，好吗？”

 

tbc


	3. 番外1

面对学弟的一席惊人发言，鸿上了见第一反应只是，好土。  
这是什么古早的校园恋爱剧才会用的烂俗台词，对方甚至说的不是我想和你谈恋爱，而是直接问和我谈恋爱好吗，他怎么能如此有把握地告白。学长淡定地拨开游作的手，风轻云淡地给他理完领带才说，“别逗，差不多到关校门的时间了。”  
“——不是的，我是真心！”  
了见按着他领带的手猛然用力一拽，他们鼻尖顶着鼻尖，“你能接受我这种特殊的兴趣吗？你能接受自己男朋友隔三差五拍色情照片吗？这两天你拍的不过是擦边球，真按着我喜好来你是受不了的。别一时舒服了就真当喜欢我！”  
没想到游作却抬了双手把他圈在怀里，指腹无限暧昧地磨他的腰，“不是喜欢，那就是爱了。我爱你，鸿上学长。”  
“你根本没有听进去我说的话，藤木游作。”他一手仍拽着对方的领带，一手去按腰间揩油的手。  
而后者顺势与他十指相扣，“如果我可以接受你的兴趣爱好，你可以接受我吗？”  
“少说大话了，等你知道我过往的照片是什么样的你根本逃都来不及。”鸿上冷哼一声，手由握紧领带变为欲推开他，但是当游作前倾身体准备亲他的时候，他反而不挣扎了，安静地困在少年怀里等对方在他额间郑重其事地落下一吻。  
游作松开他，但是目光穷追不舍地粘着。学长，了见学长，学弟又轻又认真地说，我明日把内裤还给你。鸿上了见退后几步背起书包，他恢复平常沉稳的神色，未穿内裤好像对他没有任何影响，只是点头示意便出了教室。他行得有点快，似是逃离现场，而游作依旧和昨天一样紧跟在他身后，直到出校门才与他告别。  
“鸿上学长，”  
“回见！”了见看他欲言又止，匆忙躲进私家车里，借此让学弟所有没说出口的话又通通倒了回去。  
于是那些没袒露出口的话通通被迫憋回去再次酝酿，酿得高二生频频走神，到了家里从书包中拎出装有学长内裤的塑料袋才方得如梦初醒。水汽在塑料袋内覆了一层，不断刺激他回忆在教室里的情景，从学长的面无表情，一直到事后略失神的模样。那些温度、触感、声音，都被这一方粉紫色的布料记载，当他站在水池里洗学长内裤的时候，大脑都几乎因为过热而停止运转。游作红着脸胡思乱想地把学长的丁字裤洗好，晾完转身便冲了冷水澡试图让又有抬头趋势的性器软回去。  
他勉强把剩下半小时能做完的作业写了接近一个钟头，最后无法逃避只得把单反内存卡插入电脑中以期修图。  
鸿上了见差不多是在睡前看自己粉丝群的时候收到邮件提示的，他并不知道学弟一晚过得有多煎熬，只是瞄了一眼时间不早，心里便有点暗暗怀疑的意思。毕竟他昨夜拿对方的衬衫做了亵渎之事，现在不免以己度人，疑心学弟也和他一般，先拿着内裤干了几炮，不然怎么这么迟才发一张试修。  
学长懒洋洋地打开附件，照片上，他手按着玻璃，背对着镜头翘起屁股，衬衫被撩得很高，尻被磨到发红，腰肢上挂着的精液流下来、和学弟握在手里被打了码的阳具一起、遮住了后穴。那是他今天和学弟在教室里腿交之后的场景，没想到居然被对方偷拍下来。虽只能看到他的眉眼，却仍然可以感觉到无限的痴爽。邮件的文字是：这张是赠送的试调，如果没有问题的话，正片就按这个方向来修了，学长满意吗？  
满意，了见把附件点开又欣赏了一遍，虽然看着心里有点害羞，但是不可否认照片的效果的确出众。  
数分钟后，游作收到学长的回信，附件是一个压缩包，文字：还行。另外这是我往期的照片，给你参考，请做好心理准备，请勿外传。  
这便是学长先前说的，会让他逃都来不及的真正意义上的色情写真了。学弟深呼吸再三，光是看着解压后的缩略图就知道有多劲，大致扫了一圈，他选择按时间排序，从最早的一张开始品鉴。学长的照片都是只有躯体的，从来不露脸，从开胸毛衣到色情内衣还有乳贴，涉及的内容还蛮广泛的，夹杂了一两张在学校图书馆内玩局部露出，但绝大多数应该还是在家中摄下。  
游作按捺着蠢蠢欲动的下身，开始了今夜的奋斗。这项奋斗的内容不过是他心血来潮，把学长发给他的图又精修了一遍发回去，等他忙完的时候已经是凌晨，了见自然已经睡下没有回他消息。仍未感困倦的高二生倒在床上，心里盘算明天见到学长要说什么，想了一会觉得不对劲，一看闹钟才意识到明天哪里需要上学，竟然已经是周末了。这下他算是更睡不着了，在床上回忆着鸿上了见，从上学期远远地偷看他，一直到不久前傍晚的相处。他把学长的冷淡和性交时的热情都在脑海里过了一遍，最后又想到那条丁字裤，沾满了他俩的精液，被他拿肥皂搓洗，现在正端着地晾在阳台，好像不用来做些什么是有点可惜。  
但是被洗干净的内裤上怎还会残留什么了见的味道，游作只得在床上翻过身，抓起手机翻看学长的色情写真，愧疚却控制不住地撸了两发才睡。  
而第二天，鸿上了见醒来的时候，看到的是游作发来的压缩包，学长还以为是学弟难以忍受的退货，没想到仔细一看竟然是旧图精修，还有言简意赅的几个字：鸿上学长真好看。  
简直是废话，学长既洋洋得意，又几分羞愧，心想我的身体有多好看难道我不知道吗。但不可否认学弟的修图技术的确有一套，经他手里的写真都好看得很，而且色情程度有增无减。等到周一的时候，学弟已经把所有的图片修完发给他了，数量远远超过当时协议里写的正片十五张，费用也不涨，好似明目张胆地预告着另有目的。了见的经验积累很快，这次放学他也不逃，大大方方地等着被学弟堵，于是又和上次一般，同到顶层教室里说话。  
他的内裤已经被叠整齐码在小礼品袋里，被游作从书包里端出来，再放到学长的书包里，这个过程虽然极快，但仍在空气里留下了若有若无的皂香味，如同什么情色的暗示。  
游作面不改色，大大方方地等学长开口，当然对方也坦然如常，就像是询问他蛋糕好不好吃那样开口，“如何？”  
学弟一时半会没明白他言下意指，“学长指的是什么？这话是我问你才合适吧。”  
了见看着他，脸上表情淡定，但是耳尖却隐约地发红，“照片。”  
“照片我都看了，好看得很，”游作顿了一下，“我是因喜爱学长才心生色欲，因此不论是怎么样的你，我都能够接受。”他振声问到，“我想和鸿上学长一起开辟崭新的未来，一起尝试新的题材，尝试不同风格的写真，我想拍遍学长的一切。”  
“鸿上学长，你愿意吗？”  
或是被学弟粘着的目光注视着，学长难得地觉得透不过气来，他想应愿意，但是总觉得难以启齿；想点头，又太轻飘了。他应该还有更恰当的说辞，既能表达同意且不至于过分的热切的词句；他应该还要更傲些，如同他在人前一如既往的姿态，但在那目光里，他最终也没法理清辞藻，只是转过身慢慢地开口，“不论是你我谈恋爱还是我私下的写真兴趣，都是很灰色的存在，是无法简单地用是非对错来衡量的事物，或许会不被人理解，你可要想好了。”  
游作连声应和，已经想好了。于是了见像是轻轻地呼气一样说了个，嗯，“那就开始试着相处吧。”  
耳尖羞红得一塌糊涂。  
这便宜了学弟，他立刻像犬崽一样地趴在学长后背，趁着人还来不及逃走，双手都绕去前面缠着他。“了见学长，”他对着了见的耳廓吹气，热气烫得脸也红，学弟嘴又不老实，往他的后颈上啵了两口又张嘴不轻不重地咬了一个印子。  
学长挣扎地想抬手去擦，但游作仍紧箍着他，于是了见只能勉强转过身，面对面地笑骂道，“你咬得我脖子都是口水！”  
“哪有，”学弟正色地狡辩，“我只咬你怎么会有口水。是你的肉在谗我，诱我唾液分泌。”  
“这不公平。”  
“那让你也咬回来，哪里都行，我可以脱下衣服让你咬着玩。”  
了见哼哼了几声、忽地凑近亲他嘴，由于碰得太快牙齿还磕到彼此嘴唇，在这疼痛的血腥味里，他们唇齿相交。他把学弟的舌卷在口中玩，诱得对方的舌在自己口中侵城掠地，咽来不及的唾液就推给对方，吻得酣畅淋漓。分开的时候他还特意又伸舌慢慢地把唇上也舔了，兀自品味血腥中游作的味道。  
“你我两清。”学长一锤定音，学弟却不赞同，“分明你吞得我唾液多得多，你占我便宜还想跑。”他双手都摸在学长腰上，不仅摸，还往下移，悄无声息地揉学长的屁股。  
那校裤摸起来的手感和普通的不太一样，质地更好，估计是学长拿了高级布料找人做的。裤型蛮贴合臀部，他这一摸，也摸得清内裤边缘。那天腿交时候就马虎握过的屁股如今终于有机会好好鉴赏，这软肉覆在手心里，丰腴得让人有点满足感，揉几下这尻还害羞地想往游作怀里缩，却被他用胯顶回去。  
虽然他们亲热得都有些发汗，校服也止不住地蹭得乱糟糟的，但今天二人并没有像之前那样在教室里性交，游作只是把他抱着又亲又摸，最后照常尾随着学长出校门。以此，他正式开始和鸿上了见的交往。  
作为一个体贴的男朋友，游作凭借着自己认真好学的精神，在较短的时间内，尽力快速丰富了知识储备，当然，在这里所提及的知识储备，是指色情知识。各式各样的玩具他都了解一遍，他也知道学长很馋着想要玩具，但是碍于两人都未成年而无法下手购买。好在情趣内衣的购入监测没有那么严密，了见倒是买了好几套情趣内衣换着花样穿。据他本人说，冬天偶尔会在校服里面穿情趣内衣，然后在学校里玩偷偷地裸拍。学弟听后心想，下次你玩裸拍的时候我就帮你侦查敌情，保证不会让别人看到你。  
等又过些日子的时候，游作偶然在网上看到贞操锁，他先靠百科大致扫了一眼这是什么东西，再故意去问学长这是什么。彼时正缩在椅子上靠在他怀里昏昏欲睡的了见连眼睛都没睁，小声地给他解释。学弟一面听他科普，一面挑了一个入门级的贞操锁下了订单，他也没打算直接告诉了见，摆明了是充当一个小惊喜的。  
当游作收到贞操锁的第二天，恰是他们约会的日子。约会前，他先到鸿上了见家中，然后从背包里拿出一个小礼盒。学长还没选好穿哪条裤子，余光瞥到礼盒，手上动作就停下来了，凑过去看。学弟还故作老成地不说话，只是慢慢地打开盒子，只见里面躺着一个贞操锁和小钥匙，了见惊得整个人都愣住。  
“这是我擅自买的，”他把贞操锁从盒子里拿出来捧到手中，“学长想玩吗？”  
那是一个款式简单的贞操锁，甚至没有插入尿道的拘禁，大体形状如同鸟笼，只是在阴茎的根部铁制地箍了一圈，加之一个爱心形状锁眼的小锁，简单利落中透露着色情。  
学长接过他手中的贞操锁，自己乖乖地撩起刚扣好扣子的衬衫，把肚皮以及被丁字裤包裹的胯都送到游作跟前，“请锁我好吗，游作君？”  
游作从善如流，把他的丁字裤扒下来，一手握住他软乎的生殖器，一手扶着贞操锁，把那小小的拘器推到底，关了锁，将学长漂亮又软软的性器锁在笼内。他朝学长展示了手心里的钥匙，而后者只是既兴奋又害羞地低头搂着他脖子接吻，冰冷的金属有点硌，不过很快就会被学长的体温暖起来。  
加了贞操锁的了见动作不如平时流利，于是游作便帮他穿好裤子，二人一同到商圈的时候，他甚至步子都有点飘。学长是半搭在游作身上走路，手被游作握着。随着逐渐变粗的呼吸声，他的指尖无意识地挠在学弟手心，还越握越紧。但是他也不是能轻易认输的人，经过内衣店橱窗的时候还非得强撑着调戏游作，指着蕾丝花边的内裤说，学弟穿这种款式应该也很好看。  
没你好看，游作嘴唇离得很近，那些声音酥酥麻麻地一溜儿从皮肤钻入骨髓里，学长和蕾丝花边的相性是天下第一好。  
这还不够，他还压在了见耳边问他要不要进去看看，有没有喜欢的情趣内衣？  
进去就进去，了见要强得很，丢开游作的手自己先走进店里，却没料到对方趁机追上来在他臀部上捏了一把，捏得他差点张口浪喘。  
店内的服务员应该见多了同性情侣，神色平静，对他们两一起挑情趣内裤根本不为所动，还不断拿着新款的来推销。鸿上虽然对这些衣物很喜欢，却因着下体的情形而不便多逗留，匆匆挑了两款便去结账。他虽然有贞操锁限制，不怕勃起的尴尬，却也担心时间一久漏出的淫液打湿裤子分外显眼。游作当然不急，他不仅不急，还把这钥匙挂在手机上，权当什么很文艺的挂饰，旁人哪里想得到这是锁他恋人下体的钥匙。  
他们从内衣店出来，了见便靠在游作肩头央求道，走不动了，下体好难受。他也不说明是什么好难受，但是方才挑选内裤的时候游作已经看到他隐忍的神情，那副可爱模样引人同情却也心生邪念。  
走不动无事，游作把他勾在怀中，找了个商场的更衣室钻进去，地方虽不大，而且隐蔽性和舒适性都不高，但却是目前最能解决燃眉之急的去处。  
了见涨得手脚皆软，靠在墙上，稍微抬胯让游作帮他解皮带。他自己的手还在颤，就抖着指尖压在身后的墙上，乖乖看着外裤被解，然后内裤褪下。被关在笼中的男根，已经见得饱胀的姿态，就等着游作救他出来。这种英雄救美的故事多得不能再多了，但是手握钥匙的英雄却不是传统意义上的好人：游作拎着钥匙却不插进去，而是从包里拿出单反，先给鸿上来了几张写真。拍完写真后，他也不急着开锁，半跪着把对方抱在怀里，手绕到后背去抚摸了见的臀部和后腰，以指尖来丈量他绷紧的肌肉，摸得对方在嘈杂的音乐声中不断哀求他。  
“游作君...不要再玩了，我、我想、”  
“知道你想射，”学弟偏头在他的下腹啜了一口，“稍微等待一下...让我来看看，”他说着抬头仔细端详恋人深陷欲望而有些难堪的模样，换做往常，这时候了见应该会抬手撩起衣服用奶子逗他，或是故意发出色情的鼻音诱惑他，但是现在，没什么余力的学长仅仅是双手都按在墙上，无助地由着男朋友看他。  
游作看他的状态已经是情动至极，便不再调戏他，转身端起相机，“了见学长这样很漂亮哦，来看镜头，放松一点，好的，再来一张就行。”面对黑洞洞的摄像机，了见反而不再绷紧身体，他勉强抬起双手放在下腹的位置比了一个爱心。这种动作未免过分色情，于是学弟也不忍心再吊他胃口，乖乖收了相机。  
钥匙插进心形锁眼，却让了见在恍惚间几近生出错觉，他阖着双眼不敢再看，但是下体的感觉却仍然微妙，游作哪里是在开锁，分明是拿了钥匙给他开苞，他甚至怀疑会有淫汁从锁心里流出来。随着咔哒一声，锁眼应声而开。没有根部限制的柱身立刻又涨大许多，游作还在温柔地将鸟笼状的刑拘撤下，但是他的阴茎却忍不住地那般、正想立起，马眼便很有气势地撞上铁器，激得鸿上了见腰都酥麻了。  
好不容易才把贞操锁拿下，他的阳具这才总算可以毫无束缚地勃起。他阴茎今天涨得格外大，可能和游作的大小差不多，前部的小肉洞还止不住地开始流水，看得学弟心生喜爱，又端起单反拍了一张特写。学长就扶着他的手，半靠在墙上，指腹摩擦地暗示他。要不是面前是黑洞洞的摄像头，了见早就抬胯顶上去了。学弟看他欲火燃得烈极，于是将相机放到一旁，前倾身体含住他徒有外表没有气势的雄根。  
入口是咸咸的感觉。  
性器堵在他喉间有点难受。学弟想起之前在教室学长吃他下体的满足模样，那何止是满足，学长看起来游刃有余，吃得啧啧作响，就如同那是什么美味佳肴。到底是怎么做到的，游作光是含住就觉得有些费劲，只好先吐出来喘气。了见对他的青涩表现毫无怨言，一面轻颤，一面出声指导他，“不一定要含，可以先、先舔一下...从下往上，啊、就是那样...嗯嗯、”学长不得不抬手遮口，以免太大声的呻吟引起更衣室外别人怀疑，但是被紧缚着的铁具刺激了一上午的男根哪里抵挡得了温暖口腔的爱抚，爽得淫水直流，腰也忍不住动起来，频频把龟头戳到游作的嘴角。  
于是游作低头轻含顶端，试着卷了舌头舔他，又活动头部模仿性交，他学的不是很好，但是也足够了见爽的。学弟一点点放松颌骨，慢慢地将恋人的男根往里吞，他缓速地制造了一个深喉，又咽下多余的口水和淫液，喉间绞紧阳具，刺激得鸿上了见站都站不稳，抱着他的头呻吟。  
游作大受鼓舞，嘴里逐渐有点上道地动起来，舌去舔他马眼，又滑过茎身，时不时用手握住整根送入口内。他做的很笨拙，神情却格外认真，就和了见在许久前的下午看到他写作业时候一样，专心致志，全神贯注。学弟抬起眼看的时候，了见在那池绿色里看到自己捂住嘴动情的倒映，他终究忍不住了。游作却不让他推开，连续不断地将男根含到深处，食道口大张着去吞咽着绞精，在被口爆的时候全盘收下学长的内容物。带有腥味的液体冲进他的口腔，一部分直接顺着食道流去胃部，一部分还被他保留在口中，他就着那些淫液又吸了一下学长的男根，吸出更多的余精充斥在嘴里。  
这是他第一次给别人口交，也是第一次吞下别人的精液，那种味道说不上坏，很微妙。总之游作还是打开嘴放学长疲软的阳具出去，顺便向对方展示了口中的战利品，舌头把精液和唾液都搅和在一起。  
学长跌跌撞撞地蹲下身，扶着游作的肩膀吻了上去，他们一起分享了这些混合液体。在分开的时候，他靠在墙上喘气评价到，“还是我的更好吃一点，你的太——”  
“我的怎么了？”  
了见不答话，示意游作把他扶起来，他的阳具还软软地，沾着莹莹水光垂在腿间，于是游作拿纸巾把它擦干净，温柔地帮他穿上裤子。学长这才勾在他身上，小声说，  
“味道太雄了。”  
学弟何时听到过这种形容词！下意识地害羞起来，却又不可抑制地觉得有点莫名的自豪，就好像这是什么值得高兴炫耀的资本。他们将那介于性具与刑具之间的小玩意儿同单反一道收进游作包里，而开锁的钥匙仍然挂在手机上，这才一起出了更衣室。没有人注意到这两个在更衣室里鬼鬼祟祟打炮的小情侣，也没有人留意到了见半个身子都靠在学弟身上、面上带着事后的愉快。  
这对既偷尝了下流玩法，又意犹未尽的恋人，决定将这次约会提早结束，余下的保留节目全在了见的卧室里进行。学长常年一个人住在家里，只有逢年过节父母才会回来，这倒是方便了他俩白日宣淫。  
游作坐在他的书桌上，还有草稿纸没来得及收起来，了见就坐着他平常的椅子。他这般坐着，把游作双腿都按开去吻他的裆部，他对付拉链的姿态就好像在完成家庭作业那样迅速。也可能因为用牙齿咬拉链已经很熟练了，他做这事时候就如同情色电影里诱引弟弟的成熟大姐姐一样，专注于高二生的腿间，用齿与舌将他裤链和内裤都拉下，叫那半勃的阴茎乖巧地露出来。  
他已经含过好几次游作的阳具了，但是今天非同寻常的场合让他各位兴奋，他伸长了舌头去舔弄这没有完全勃起的肉棒，头偏向一边，露出修长的脖颈让游作抚摸。了见的舌头如同施了魔法，湿热又暧昧地从阳柱的侧面舔过去，再从底面顺着沟壑舔回来，这么滑溜几次，学弟的雄根便完全硬起。其实他口游作的次数加上现在不过五次而已，而那味道却已很熟悉，连那勃起的形状都记得一清二楚。了见满是爱意地用侧脸蹭着他的阴茎，而后才小口小口地从底部啜着吻它。  
学弟的味道的确很雄，斥在他鼻腔里，和燃情药一样管用，光是闻到就条件反射地兴奋起来，他之前泄过一次的阴茎迫不及待地涨起来。但是了见没有腾出手爱抚自己，他正忙活于侍弄男友，尽可能地用舌头配合手心去包裹着游作的男根。他还没有含住阳具，只是伸出了肉红色泛着水意的舌，像小狗舔食牛奶一样地舔着生殖器。因大张着口而流下的唾液甚至滴湿了被游作坐在身下的草稿纸，这些都逃不过他的余光，但又怎样呢，不过是成为催他欲的一部分而已。  
那细密又温暖的舔弄足足维持了一会，了见试图毫无征兆地含住学弟的性器，但是已经有经验的游作显然早有防备，只是露出了普通的舒爽的表情，并没有要出精的迹象。他一边动用口腔肌肉去挤压吃在嘴中的阳具，一边单手解自己的皮带，松了裤子，把今天第二次战斗的阴茎掏出来撸。  
纵使已经射过一次精，鸿上了见还是被眼前的场景刺激得男根膨大。他伸长脖子含住游作的阴茎，一手握着没有被口腔包裹的部分，一手偷偷摸着自己的生殖器去蹭游作的脚踝，恬不知耻地把淫水涂到学弟的脚踝上。学长轻晃身体，口中的阳具便打着转进复出，再被无规律收缩的内壁调戏。分明是学弟在拿性器操他嘴，但是主导权却是完全掌握在学长的手里。他既高傲又沉着，似乎笃定了嘴里的巨物不会翻出多少浪。  
直到学弟私心按住他的后脑勺捅进深处，这个猛然制造的深喉还被迫持续了数十秒，几乎窒息的学长脸上浮现着很漂亮的神情。待到游作双手松开禁锢的时候，他便稍微吐出一点生殖器，含着它喘气再吸气，于是男友的味道立刻浸满他全身。  
这药效劲道的催情剂使得他还没吸多少氧气却又一次迫不及待地低下头，温顺地把游作的雄根含进最深处，晃了几下头才松嘴，再沿着茎身边撸边舔。他不时关心一下冒着水的马眼，怒立的肉棒头部的小洞不知道是不是在流水，还是被他的唾液泡得湿透，总之舔起来是有点接近精液的味道了。  
了见撸动自己阴茎的那只手毫不留情，捏得狠，连续不断地蹭动游作的脚踝，他也越发越爽，几乎无法分心去用眼神挑逗男友。游作也被他搞得舒服，学长没用手撸一会，便又换回嘴，让他肆意在自己的口腔内操进操出，呻吟都被顶到碎成一片，听起来还更像是欲求不满的句子。他用嘴吃不下的淫液滴滴答答地流了一桌子，草稿纸都湿了两张也没止住。  
二人都爽得七七八八了，学长的手却停不下地放浪，从他的柱身又摸到根部，勾了一指的淫液再湿哒哒地往上攀，指尖无限暧昧地滑过他的小腹与肚脐，又被游作握着捉了回去。  
“别口了，我快撑不住——”学弟喘着气，手还扶着学长的下巴，既想用力肏他的嘴，又不忍心在恋人的口中爆发，只得纠结地摸着他的脸。  
“想射我嘴里吧？啊、其实射这里也可以，”学长收回作乱的手，将衬衫扣子解了三颗，食指插着衣服往下拉，露出男性较同龄人而言丰满的胸肌与明显的乳沟。他明晃晃的大片肌肉诱惑得游作不能抗拒，沾着淫汁欲水的雄根便兴奋地捅到他胸前。了见一面喘吟，一面撸他的生殖器，还动着身体用胸部摩擦游作的龟头，自马眼淌出的液体把他的胸前搞得风光旖旎。  
借由男友的爽感，他自己粗暴撸动的阳具也舒服到，满满涨涨地到了射精的边缘，不消摸几个来回便按在游作的脚踝上交代出来，精液从学弟的脚踝还有裤管里流下来。可惜这幅极色的美景无人欣赏，游作也马上就要高潮，顺着几下滑动把龟头抵在学长的乳沟里，精液喷洒出来，弄得了见整胸都是这淫乱的气味。  
他的手上还有自己和游作的精液，却连手也来不及擦就撑在桌边起身靠着游作索吻。这淫液立刻也沾到游作身上，二人年轻气盛的味道漫在空气里。  
学弟还坏心地伸手把学长的扣子扣上，将那一滩胸前淫汁都关在衣服里，正在湿透衬衫。“了见学长，”他浅浅地吻了几下，“了见学长的嘴真是舒服得要人命啊，你看，我的命都差点丢在这里。”  
“别说这种肉麻话，”鸿上了见被亲得一连唔了好几声，贪婪地接吻的空隙间才催促，“我要去洗澡，被你浇得几乎浑身都是…！”  
“我也要去。”游作环抱着恋人的腰，疲软的性器相互碰到一起，也仿佛是在亲嘴那般。他还舍不得松手，黏腻地与了见接吻，最后勉强松手的时候却半挂在学长肩头，仍对着学长的后颈吹气，低声说着叫人心痒的话。  
了见侧过头在他的耳垂下留了一吻，他的衬衫已经湿透了，还把相拥的游作的衣服也弄湿成一小块深色。只听得他清晰而带有几分事后余韵地开口，  
“我……也是。”

 

END.


	4. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *请再三确认不踩雷区后再阅读，如有不适请及时停止阅读并忘记全文，请各位老板们高抬贵手不要举报，祝大家生意兴荣。  
> *高中生pa，高二作x高三了，色丨忄青丨扌聂丨景彡  
> *鸿上○见性癖捏造。本篇涉及本垒。有大量男性向描述，极其粗鄙。

临近寒假的时候，鸿上了见第一次邀请游作来家中留宿。这是期末考后的首个周末，还没有正式放假，但是总算两个人腻歪也不用顾虑明天的课程或是作业还剩多少的问题。游作欣然答应，因为寒假作业还没布置下来，遂只带了u盘和笔记本电脑去男朋友家留宿。  
先前他也来过这里几次，但都没有夜宿于此。坦白而言，除了休学旅行，他几乎没有睡过自己家除外的地方。做下这个决定的时候还是期末考的前天，他们正在鸿上的房间里进行考前复习，游作兴奋多于忐忑地向学长阐述这一事实，然而学长只是搁下笔把学弟搂在自己怀里，如往常一样调笑道，那游作的初次夜宿朋友家、我就收下了。  
他们已经交换了彼此的很多个第一次了，但是直到留宿的那夜，游作也没想到那剩下的为数不多的其中某个“第一次”将会在这夜被取走，分明在十分钟前，他还只是在正经修图，学长坐在一旁打游戏。  
游作正在修的是他们两周前拍的一套电车写真，尺度并不大，也不适合用来做粉丝福利，但拍得学长特别好看，也算是游作私心作祟。他早就发现鸿上学长的粉丝群了，并未言明，毕竟那是他花了一晚上才从论坛里扒下的群号，如果被恼羞成怒的男朋友兼群主踢出群的话岂不是很亏。那组照片的裸露程度并不高，稍微刺激的部分也不过是普通的公开场合玩露出而已，照片上鸿上了见穿的是风衣配紧身牛仔裤还露着脚踝，他在空荡的末班车上把风衣的牛角扣一个一个地解开，向镜头、或者是向镜头后的那个人展示自己的新款内衣。少得可怜的布料与细得要命的系带，连乳晕都遮不住，被鸿上调戏几下后还松动了。这时可以看出照片的背景中有乘客上地铁，但是学长面不改色地背对着他，将自己的乳罩解开，把那一丁点的布料塞进游作的口袋留给他做今晚的纪念，而后又淡定地把自己的外套扣好。  
这一系列过程都被他的相机详细地记录下来，连学长因手劲太大，而一瞬间小声吸气的舒服模样都被拍下。游作光是翻这些照片就有点心猿意马，偏偏学长打游戏还不专心，把脚踩在他腿上取暖。  
这夺人注意力的一双足以他的膝盖为登陆点，又试图地往上踩，在大腿中段停下稍作休息，学弟心里被他踩得痒痒的，一时间对着PS的页面都有些发懵，还强装镇定去查看色彩通道。正巧学长的脚又开始活动，在他的腿上时轻时重地踩着，不时用脚趾隔着他的睡裤浅挠。他的移动一点点地靠近游作的大腿根部，但后者仍忍耐着在调试曲线。游作并不是什么圣人，他只是拿不准男朋友到底是单纯地无聊调戏他，还是在暗示他。  
不过他的思量很快就被学长的举动打断了，男朋友的调戏行动已经升级加强到直接踩上他的裆部，以脚趾为主力去按揉他的性器，不仅是踩，还直往他两腿之间钻。的确不只是单纯的调戏，而是更进一步的暗示。到了这个份上，游作怎么可能无动于衷，他右手握着鼠标去点保存，左手赶紧去抓鸿上的脚。一手勉强能够握住两条细细的脚踝，却阻止不了鸿上了见变本加厉地来回摩擦.  
“你握着我还怎么让你爽啊，”学长诱惑他，“把手松开，会很舒服的。”  
游作没有松手，于是鸿上就着这小幅度地磨蹭不断给他的下面制造快感，这种快感虽然不是非常的强烈，却足以让他兴奋起来。在他的余光里，学长的足颜色太淡了，偏黄的皮肤因为少晒加之保养得当，变成一种很淡的肤黄色，有点像某天在橱窗里看见的奶盖蛋糕，却被他黑色的睡裤衬出轮廓分明的挺拔。而他握紧的脚踝，从边缘开始透露出淡粉色，叫人更想肆意蹂躏起来。  
他关了软件，双手都握上男友的脚踝，游作这时候还没有起什么坏心思，只是单纯地出于好玩心态用指腹挠他的脚底，让鸿上笑得脚板都紧绷起来，脚背在他的手里曲成一种漂亮而干净利落的弧度。  
快松手，鸿上了见还在诱骗他，又找了没握稳的空隙撩开他的睡衣，足尖去抓他的下腹，让我踩，藤木学弟。  
“鸿上学长…”游作按住他作怪的脚，几次开口都觉得有些不好意思说，只得很委婉地讲，“上次拍的照片都还没有修完。”  
“那有什么关系？你喜欢的到底是我的照片还是我本人，怎么对着真人一点都不心动。”  
学长歪曲事实强词夺理说得挺像那么一回事，游作心里觉得好笑又觉得他这样子也很可爱，挂着笑意解释道，当然喜欢的是你本人。后者得意洋洋地又用脚趾动来动去，玩了一会感觉足底的物有些硬了才满意地从椅子里撑起身体，靠近端详有点害羞的学弟，然后脚尖钻去他大腿间，“来做爱吗？”  
“我是说插入性质的，真正意义上的做爱哦。”  
鸿上了见说得平平淡淡，甚至比提议说明天吃厚蛋烧的时候还更稀疏平常的语气。比起游作在脑海中曾经模拟过的场景，现实的平淡反而让他有先讶异，他曾经考虑过带学长去那种格外有氛围的情趣旅馆，或者应该郑重其事地准备一下当时穿的内裤和做爱用的辅助道具吧。了见多少也猜到了游作的心中所想，他从手边放教辅书的书架中抽出了一排小正方形，那是不知道他什么时候夹进教辅书里的避孕套，看起来还是游作的尺寸，“都已经准备好了哦，要来吗？”  
来，当然来，游作点点头。鸿上把脚乖乖放回地面上，但是身子却完全扑进游作的椅子里，他双腿张开着跨坐在游作大腿上，一手先把一串的套子都丢在键盘上，另一手正在扯游作的扣子。游作也伸手帮他解扣子，相比学长急促地乱扯，游作只是有条不紊地。  
“学长只是快要成年了吧…我们这是未成年做爱……”  
“怎么，”鸿上了见露出狐疑的神色，“你不也还没有成年吗、你不想做？”  
他把手溜进游作的棉睡衣里，虽然室外温度极低，但是室内的暖气却足到学弟的胸膛上出了一层薄汗，那或许是因兴奋而渗出的汗液。游作不再纠结他们彼此都还尚未成年，爱惜地任由学长对自己上下其手，而他却只是剥开了鸿上的睡衣，仅仅用眼神抚慰那肌体上残存的几天前留下的淡淡的红痕。  
学弟变着法子地叫他，单叫了见还一般般的色，但是叫了见学长或者鸿上学长，那就色极了，末了还小声念道，鸿上学长还没成年就要先成为我的人了。  
这话说得鸿上了见耳尖都发红发热，他的手正把游作的睡裤扒下来，“你也一样，游作都还没有成年，就先，”他顿了一下 ，把不知道哪看来的媚言秽语坦然地宣告出来，“被吃进学长的肚子里了！”  
刚刚从裤子里解放出来的游作的阳具好像也能够听懂这淫色的话，顿时斗志昂扬地开始立起，充血变硬，颜色更好看了，馋得鸿上一边咽口水一边不利索地脱自己的裤子，游作看他跪趴在椅子上不方便，也去伸手帮忙。于是鸿上干脆自己不动了，窝在游作的肩头让他把自己的睡裤和内裤都扒个一干二净，还说，“我已经做好准备了…洗澡的时候也顺便把内里都洗干净，还用这三个指头先进去给游作探路了哦！”他炫耀似的把那三根手指在游作面前晃了晃，游作正把他内裤扯下来，对着那晃动的手指就啵了一口。  
“怎么连手指都亲，”学长笑嘻嘻地把手指从他嘴边拿开，又被人按住后脑勺捉了舌尖去吻，他光溜溜的家伙就和游作的那物蹭到一起，也像是在接吻一样地打啵。够啦，鸿上先受不住了，拿掌心捂住男友的嘴，“是来做爱的，待会再亲！”  
他没遮游作的那只手像变戏法一样不知从哪里搞来一小瓶润滑油，“这个是试用装的，正装的那瓶就在浴室里，但是游作好像没有注意到吧……我本来是计划游作洗澡的时候偷袭进去，在水流下面把游作的小可爱满满地吃进这里，”他用手指戳了一下自己的下腹，“可是游作竟然锁门！”鸿上自己说好了先不打啵的，这会又气呼呼地用嘴啄游作的下巴。  
游作掰过他的脸准准地亲了上去，其实他洗澡的时候并未锁门，当然也发现了架子上才用掉不多的润滑液，但因着满心的喜爱，他没拆穿恋人故作淫态的发言，只是湿乎乎地吻得两人唾液的溢出来才松手，“你太色了。”学长对这样的评价很满意，让游作扶着他的腰，然后自己挤出来一手的润滑液摸向后方，游作看不清他后面的状况，但是却能看到鸿上的表情越来越动摇，也能听到后穴的水声愈发淫荡，还有多余的润滑液从学长的腿间滴下来，带着对方的余温，把他的睡裤都淋湿了。  
原先还以为鸿上了见或许会很熟练的，游作现在知道这样可能性是极其渺小的。学长在自我扩张方面的经验肯定很少，而且这也不是光靠看文字描述和视频就能够学得会的，不比得口交或者腿交，这可是在用手指模拟性交那般、扩张着本来不应该被使用来做这等事情的肉穴。都还没有插入，单是他自己拿手指捅进去，整个身子就像是受到了极大的刺激一样摇摇晃晃地失去重心，游作按着他腰上的手都不免担心地收紧起来，防止努力做事前准备的恋人不小心往后跌倒。  
因着担心又紧张，游作只觉得时间过得飞快，他看鸿上还没摸几下，就嘀咕着洗澡的时候已经扩张过一次应该可以了吧。然后学长一手握住游作的男根，一只手勉强维持着自己的洞口打开，然后慢慢地沉腰欲坐下去。  
不知是不是润滑油倒多了的缘故，这一坐竟然打滑了，龟头压根没被馋穴吃进去。鸿上只好又抬起屁股，重新小心翼翼地拿性器对准自己的尻穴，确保龟头已经稍微被吃进去一些了才试着坐下去，奈何这物尺寸不俗，又淋了过多的润滑油，想用这样的体式做爱的难度较大。鸿上又试了几次，他已经不像最开始提议做爱时那么从容，连眉心都蹙起一道浅壑，可能是汗水的体液还滴在了游作的手上。  
都这么狼狈，几乎都让人有些心疼他，偏偏鸿上还强维持着姿态去调笑他，装模作样地让游作别担心，下一次肯定可以进去，学长冲他坏笑，我的肚子已经迫不及待要榨取游作的童贞了。  
明明他才是那个拉着自己的软穴、想方设法要让学弟的男根进来却屡次失败的人，还假装出一幅很熟练的痴相，刺激得游作那份心疼顿时变为想欺负他的欲望。原先安放在学长腰间的手顺势把人带进自己的怀里，然后游作掐着他的屁股和腰，就这样把人抱起来，端进柔软的床被里。学长还没反应过来，开着腿问他做什么。  
“初次的话，还是先不要挑战骑乘了，”游作把他的双腿按着再打开了一些，“就来最传统的姿势吧。”高二生说完又拿自己的阳具试探地戳了戳那个可怜的小小的洞口，对这样的肉洞来说，他的雄根是有些大了。学弟本想自己用手指进去扩张几下，但是学长却先包揽下这活，岔开双腿，将自亵的光景展露于人下也毫不介意。  
这对他舒展的身体的每一寸都是如此的美妙，游作几乎像第一次看见他那样欣赏着这尻穴：鸿上自己的手指捅进去，只有一点大的穴口被撑了三指的宽度，入口处发红，水光很色，在手指朝内走的时候，穴口的肉会被带一点进去，又在手指往外退的时候被完全带出来，甚至穴道的湿漉漉的媚肉也会随手指的外退而翻出一些来。  
游作已经帮他按着腿了，因此鸿上只需腾出一只手操穴，另一只闲着没事干的手就下意识地搭在胸口，用食指和拇指按揉自己的乳尖。  
躺下比跪坐更节省体力，鸿上有更多的耐心慢慢对待自己的身体，他自奸到三指都顺利进去了才把手指拔出来，又在游作的注视里代替学弟的双手，拉开自己的尻穴。在房间明亮的顶灯下，游作可以清晰地看见学长的内里是那种煽情的肉红色，和他口腔里的颜色近似，却翻了几百倍的色情，泛着淫靡的水光，分明还没有被性器光临过的处女地，而被拉开向外界展示这与生俱来的欲与美色的时候、又是这样坦然。  
龟头抵住那处，马眼都已经碰到了穴肉，游作还不敢贸然捅进去，他非常缓慢地推进，生怕太粗暴的举止将这小洞玩坏。但是学长并不领情，故意发出难耐的鼻音，再接着外开的大腿就往内收拢夹住了他，“藤木学弟快点进来、”游作衣服秉公办事的模样，一只手按着他大腿上，又将这拢起的腿掰开，叫他的软穴彻彻底底地曝光在人前。这时那茎身还有一半没有被吞进去，但是鸿上自己看不到，他偷偷松开拉着穴口的手，倏地就要摸过去，被学弟一把逮住。  
“想摸摸看吗？”游作握着恋人的手，带到自己的性器上，还没进去的部分刚好是除去大拇指外的四个指宽的长度。鸿上虚握着旋了半圈，一边很小声地啧了一下，一边把手挪回自己的穴口乖乖拉开，游作没有追问他那声啧后隐藏的话语是什么，想来也多半是淫乱的感叹。  
他快要把性器完全推入的时候，学长才散漫地窝在被褥间开口道，“游作把我喂得也太饱了…明明刚才那会就已经很饱了。”游作挺腰将阴茎完全嵌入他的穴里，就着连合的姿势俯下身体去吻他。二人对此事都只具备理论知识，谁也没有过经验，但总的来说，以一个缠绵的吻作为性爱的开头应该还算中规中矩。  
学长被吻的同时还仔细体会了一下身体中的感受，并没有所谓的欲仙欲死，只是纯粹的异物入侵感。然而半秒钟后，就在游作亲完他立起身的那瞬间，性器由于角度变化碰到了某处，了见的身体失去控制地剧烈地弹动了一下，在他反应猛烈的同时，脑子里的第一个想法是：原来书上写的都是真的。  
但是游作不确定他是舒服过头还是弄痛了，毕竟这都才只是刚刚进去，应该还不至于爽，那八成就是疼了，一下有点紧张地直接伸手摸他的下腹，“是很痛吗？！”  
鸿上还沉浸在‘小黄书里写的竟然是真的’和‘我怎么这么容易就爽到’的双重打击之中，想告诉游作不是痛，又突然对自己这适度好过头的身体感到那么些羞愧，但对爱人坦诚一向是他的风格，于是学长反握住游作放在他下腹的手。  
“不痛。”鸿上斟酌再三也难以在刚刚被插入才几分钟后说出什么好舒服这样的话，他尽自己最大限度的诚恳请求道，“真的可以动。”  
游作这才扣紧他的胯骨，试着抽动了一下。窄道毕竟才刚刚被使用到这等淫事中，还吮得紧，鸿上也不见得有什么爽的，但是当他把这抽出来的几厘米捅回去的时候就完全不一样了。男根只是普通地插回肉穴里，龟头往肉壁上撞了一下，也没多大力，但是学长却如同遭受重击一样地全身都紧绷起来。他的头歪向一边，半埋进枕头里，上半身绷成弓型几乎脱离了床榻，大腿紧紧地夹住游作，过了数秒钟才响起粗重的呼吸声，“就是、就是那里！为什么会…也太不正常了！”学长的声音都染上一层不清不白的鼻音。  
到了这份上，游作也明白他是真的很爽了。这分明才被捅第二回，就爽成这般，要是再捅几下，那会被快乐打击到怎样的田地啊！学弟好心出言安慰恋人，又是亲吻脸颊又是温柔劝慰，同时还试着运动下身，把那性器来回在学长的穴里送。初经人事的穴还紧得很，但已经会因着快感开始一阵一阵地收缩，如同几分绞精的意味。而方才被捅爽还无声无息的学长，这会已经无法忍耐地、几乎是无意识地开始闷哼，又由闷哼而变为喘中带声音，最后竟然含糊不清地念着游作的名字。  
他还裸露在外的阴茎都还没有完全勃起，却也像模像样地淌起水来，淫水甚至都流到后面，沾湿了他自己的会阴。游作每捅一下，那茎身上的马眼就滴滴答答地流出几滴不肖精液的淫汁来。在这初次交合中，承受的那方根本无暇顾及自己的状况，只有进攻的人还有心思去欣赏这都没彻底硬起的男根究竟有多么色情。  
或是因为初尝性爱滋味的缘由，鸿上了见表现出了和以往都相反的急促，与平日里装出淫荡模样并且游刃有余地调戏学弟大相径庭，他这时被操得句子都整不出来，是真正一幅淫乱的痴爽相。没有完全勃起的阴茎寂寞地半翘着，汁也流个不停，那物暂时忘记了自己本来的用途，光是被后穴的插入就刺激得很快乐。和往常相比，鸿上今天的第一次高潮来得也太轻而易举了，几乎都还没有被捅几下，双腿就圈紧游作，然后从大腿内侧肌肉开始，一直到下腹都抖动地绷紧。当然也连带了一直痉挛个不停的后穴。  
比较清醒的游作突然意识到，先前被了见拿出来的避孕套，这会还静静地躺在键盘上，他们两人嬉笑着做完准备竟然就都忘记了这码事。游作正欲将阳具抽出，却被恋人牢牢地圈在腿内，只好出声提醒沉醉于前列腺高潮的鸿上了见，“我忘记带避孕套了。”  
“唔…?”学长看着凑上前对他说话的游作，虽然完全没有听懂对方的话语，但他还是大方又傲气地露出笑来，只不过这平日里有些自负的笑容，此时却因高潮过后而有些暧昧的红晕，“很舒服哦，游作。”  
学弟毫无办法，只好又耐心地一边小幅度抽插，一边重复说了几遍。鸿上过了一会才听明白，但也并没有因此而松开双腿，反而圈更紧，“别戴套了，我又不会怀孕，再说我们也都是健康的嘛！”了见看他还没放弃，就劝诱他，“游作不想试试看射进来吗？”  
也不知他是从哪里学来这些色情的说法，不过以他时常混迹色情论坛而言、知道这些也没什么稀奇。游作拗不过他，只好放弃了戴套的念头，专心地往那美妙的窄道里捣弄。  
学长的尻穴和他的口腔一样厉害，温热潮湿，又很会吸，搞不清究竟是哪个更爽一些。那刚刚被人缴获了贞洁的软穴，馋馋地吮住肉棒，捅得深的时候，甚至连往外拔都有一些阻力。游作一开始小幅度地操他，自己还可以忍耐，过了一会操得猛了些，被甬道夹吸得好爽，射精感似尿意一样从那被温柔乡哄骗的男根上传来，高二生头一次经历这么爽的！一下没守住，精液便完全射进男友的穴里，没有丝毫漏出来。  
肯定是因为太兴奋的原因，游作射精后性器仍还硬着，鸿上虽然爽得迷迷糊糊，却也知道自己被中出了，但同时他感觉到了腹内的雄根竟仍旧硬邦邦地戳着他好球带。那一下接连一下的挺动好似永无止境，逼迫他爽得无法自控。做这事情的法则好像深藏在他的基因里，鸿上舒服得找不着北，还暗自喜着自己在做爱中无师自通，他在预感到游作射精的那瞬间，还乖乖抬高起胯骨，好让那些种子可以进入到他身体的更深处、甚至顺从甬道逆流而上，直到某处小口。  
这种在性爱里发挥奇妙催化作用的生物的交合本能，让游作也在不自觉中又把鸿上的腿压得更开了，这样的姿势方便他发力，可以供他肆意操动着。插得深虽然耗体力，但是顶到深处的软肉的时候却格外有满足感，插得浅的话就是快速抽插，可以干得鸿上了见连呻吟都忘记怎么叫出来。学长真是太可爱了，这会不知是不是又高潮了一次，手上拽紧了被单，腿也紧紧缠住游作，屁股还勉强得小幅度地上下晃几下，让阴茎把内里各处都服侍到。  
他的阳具总算是彻底勃起了，在连续两次前列腺高潮后，那生殖器终于想起来自己的本分，马眼也乖巧地流出类似精液的体液。若是了见没有被操得这么失神的话，他应该会记得伸手抚慰几下自己的男根，但是这会他只能稍微想得起一点支离破碎的东西，连手淫都不记得。于是只得在被肏了几回合之后，颤颤巍巍地射精了。  
这是他今晚的第一次射精，基本上是在接连不断的尻穴高潮中，又加了微不足道的的一点快乐，这浊液射到游作的下腹，还溅到了见不浓密的阴毛丛里，挂在上面显得分外色情。  
游作拿不准自己该不该伸手帮他擦干净，但瞧着鸿上自己都毫不在意，遂也不管了，继续享用这极其可爱的痴穴。  
刚才他交付进去的那些精液一部分被捅进了更深处，一部分被性交带出来，把他们交欢处搞得黏腻。这些精液没有被好好吸收是有点可惜，不过没关系，游作还可以再射进去一次。而另一边，了见射精过后的性器还软软的，沾着些精液，很温顺的样子，他本人也因射精高潮而终于拾回些许理智，这会正把自己的乳房挤在手中朝游作诱惑。  
他顺着呻吟叫了游作的名字，连名带姓地喊，然后自己又拿了指尖按压乳首，整个意图不言而明。游作当然懂得他是想被玩弄乳首，于是放慢了下体的速度，不再大开大合地干他，只是前后小幅度地磨弄着，一面低头舔舐学长过分敏感的乳头。他在舔吸鸿上了见的乳头一事上早就不陌生了，该如何进一步刺激也熟念于心，只不过现在他仍只是从最寻常的那步做起。在不断的挺动伴随下，先用舌面爱抚了整个乳头部分，舔了数下才慢慢开始轻吮，学长早已情动万分，这般挑逗难以满足，只心觉欲壑难填，便拿手推了推游作。  
用力点，鸿上用带着浓厚潮气的气息唤他，我还要。游作就一边抬眼看他，一边用牙齿咬了口中的软肉，顿时把学长刺激得眼神都飘了。  
就好像是八爪鱼一样，男生的肢体紧紧相拥，鸿上被胸口的快乐佐得更加热了，却也舍不得推开藤木游作。这热是因他起，当然也只能由他来解。学弟嘴里舔咬得卖力，手上也没闲着，一手托着鸿上的腰，一手就去摩挲他乳头。学长的胸部好像比一开始更软更大了，这段时间都忙着功课和恋爱，健身频率有所降低，于是先前还有几分硬度的胸肌好像变得软而丰腴，诱惑得让人难以松嘴。  
学长双臂都环绕在游作肩头，这会胸部被服侍得极爽，后穴又生不满，这具身体也太贪了，完全无度地索取着恋人的照料。鸿上虽然既爽而难耐，却不开口言表，说来也奇怪，平常还会故意装模作样调戏男朋友，怎么做到这时候反而生出不必要的廉耻心来？他只好自己试着抬腰摩擦，顺着游作的频率，当阴茎捅进来的时候就将尻穴送过去，使得肉棒肏得更深，当雄根退后的时候，他便提气将臀部也往上移，使得那物退得更外。  
可是这般小心思没几分钟就被游作洞悉了，学弟一手捏着他的屁股揉了几下，又恋恋不舍地猛吸一口才舍得起身，这会鸿上的双乳都红红涨涨地勃起了，泛着唾液淫荡的颜色，那模样比他的半勃的男器还更成气候。游作双手都握着鸿上的臀和胯，肏的同时手还在用力按那尻上的软肉，才试着这么操一下，就令学长舒爽得失控。学弟瞧见他的阴茎又潺潺地淌着细水，便知是学长又爽了，遂循着这个法子，自己也在他里面寻欢作乐。尻肉得了趣，愈发绞紧阳物，完全就是榨精的意思，就连偶尔顶到深处的小嘴，也是一副痴情淫态地想咬紧他。  
鸿上了见似乎又被肏到高潮了，或是说他的高潮就没有断过，被后穴按摩得情难自己，只知一味地索取着。他的声音都比平时弱了许多，舒爽至极的时候都是模糊又小声的呻吟，游作靠着身子才听得清他这催得人春意四起的情话，当下便将雄根又往这蜜肉中送。  
他们又相缠着磨蹭了数回合，游作被他的穴痴绞得无法，精液只得尽然射入，他射完了还舍不得拔出来，就抱着学长说，“鸿上学长下面的嘴也太会吸了。”过了几秒又改口道，“这算不算学长榨精我。”  
而学长的前列腺高潮总算缓了缓，他终于说出了自他们做爱以来的第一个长句，“哪里是榨精，分明是你自己意志不坚定，中出了我还怪我的穴太会吸…唔，真正的榨精是要缠到你一滴都射不出来。”  
游作在这种秽言淫语上向来不及他，只好不甘心地亲了一口，埋头在学长耳边，“太色了吧，了见学长！”他想起身将软下的阳具从穴里退出，却发现鸿上的腿紧紧地缠在他腰上，一副不肯松开的模样，游作心里有几分猜想，便试探地问他是不是还想做。  
学长立刻点了点头，他这身体初尝禁果，贪得无厌，早知道被肏有这么舒服，就应该早点提议他的小奶狗学弟来做爱，这身体爽得理智都有点不在线，还暗自叹息白白浪费了交往的大半年时间。游作看他意犹未尽却又不好意思明说的样子，手上就趁机捏了几下他手感极赞的屁股，欣赏鸿上了见被揉得春意荡漾还咬着下嘴唇忍耐的模样。年轻人毕竟体力好，游作这会就感觉下面有立起的意思，学长却等不及了，腿在他腰侧一蹭一蹭的，提议自己先口一口。  
于是他们又玩了将近半小时才搂抱着一同去浴室，这么晚了也不方便泡澡，鸿上自己爽得站不稳，就靠在游作的肩头，自己扒开尻穴等着精液流出来。学弟善解人意，叫学长自己靠着墙壁把屁股翘起来，然后很负责任地把手指伸进去，试图将自己射进去的种子全都扣弄出来。由于他们没有经验，初次做爱的事后清理也花费了很长时间，因此当游作半抱着将学长抚出浴室的时候，二人都不约而同地想起被他们故意忽略的安全套。  
“那个，下次还是戴套吧，不然学长被我折腾得也太过辛苦了。”  
“辛苦倒不至于，”了见心想我当然不至于被操几下就没力气走路，“要不要…现在就试一下怎么戴套？”  
他们二人推推扯扯地跌到床上，游作的睡衣都被鸿上学长给扯得有些凌乱，衣带松了，露出大片大片的肌肉，还有低腰的内裤，以及刚长了大约一厘米的阴毛——要不是怕刚刮完毛的青茬会刺得鸿上不舒服，他本来昨晚也想顺手刮了的。鸿上学长这会正拿手去梳理那些露出边角的阴毛丛，眼睛半阖着不去看他，一副气定神闲的样子，“我有点没吃饱。”  
学弟搞不懂他说的没吃饱指的是真的饿了，还是没做爽，但是秉承着身为男朋友的职责，他只好先试探，“去吃夜宵？”  
鸿上了见似笑非笑，没有应答，但是灵巧的手却钻进了他的低腰内裤，顺便一说，这条低腰内裤也是鸿上买给他的情侣内裤之一。游作便大概明白了八成，把对方的手按在自己的小兄弟上，“既然学长不想出去吃夜宵，那就只能我来喂饱你了。”学长顺势握住还未勃起的那根，又起身扒下游作的内裤，先从下腹开始亲吻带舔，又同时一手摸他腰侧，在伸出舌头舔到那根前，还很懊悔似的说了句，我怎么和狐狸一样。  
游作伸手摸了摸他的头，又觉得不过瘾，便让学长转个身，臀部朝着游作，然后四肢大张地跪在他身上。这种69式既方便学长口他，也方便学弟仔细玩弄学长的屁股。说来这种姿势也是二人第一次尝试，先前由于鸿上后面没被开发，他们也只是变着花样互相蹭撸口而已，因此现在鸿上附下身子翘起屁股的时候，难得有点害羞了。鸿上也不否认自己的自恋情结，他自觉自己整个身体都是特别好看的，当然如果不是自恋的话也不至于将拍摄擦边球当爱好，到了这时候他倒也不担心对方觉得他下体难看，而是另一种出自本能的羞耻心。  
以至于他在准备口的前一秒，清晰无误地听到了游作吞咽口水的声音。  
太羞耻了，方才浪得很的学长慌忙低下头舔自己的恋人，试图以较大的口水声来掩盖自己的心跳，殊不知他越慌，屁股便翘得越高，还不时晃两下。游作一开始是看呆了，没出几秒钟就被这天生充满诱惑的臀吸引得伸出手。他把鸿上的浴袍彻底推至腰上，把那整个真空的屁股露出来，这便是他刚才还在努力讨好的软尻，由于剧烈运动以及热水冲洗，那处仍旧很红，靠近臀缝比两侧更红，而他的整个屁股又比大腿更红……简而言之，鸿上学长可爱的身体上，都是他留下的印子。  
他一面觉得自己下手没轻没重、色令智昏，一面又难以控制地伸手握住尻肉往两侧拉开，方便他把自己不久前入侵过的小穴看个仔细。手将那处掰开，这会痴缠着男人的穴口还红，可怜兮兮地缩着，又在游作戳进一根沾着润滑剂的手指的时候乖乖地吃了进去。他不合时宜地想起学长曾经给他看过的男性向bl漫画截图，是那种被肏得尻穴都合不拢的样子，精液流了一屁股。他当时还暗自腹诽做到这个份上有什么意思，现在却忍不住心里的邪念，结合着刚才他帮鸿上清理尻穴时所见一小股的精液如小溪一样从股缝淌到大腿……游作几乎也想把鸿上学长操到那样。  
但是毕竟是常以理智思考的人，再怎么冲动也不会真的这么做，只好一边想幻想着学长的痴态，一边把第二根手指也插了进去。可能是因为才做完不久的原因，学长的小穴指入起来也不是很紧，短时间内吃两根也没有问题。  
同时，在了见的辛勤润泽下，游作的阳具在他的脸旁边慢慢硬起来，这个茎身已经被舔得足够湿了，又不时被他拿嘴含住再弄得更湿乎乎的。龟头顶在口腔里的感觉已经熟悉到他不觉得难受，反而很开心地轻轻晃着头，让男根更硬些。学长似是因为和游作做爱完后穴的阈值被提高了不少，游作拿手指戳也不至于爽到腰软，鸿上还因此暗自得意又惋惜，心想不知道以后用自己的手指玩还会不会舒服。实际上他想错了，之所以现在还没有什么感觉，是因为游作特意避开了他的敏感点，甚至手指都不深入，就意思性地在浅处来回，等到第三个指也加入到这软穴中的时候，才悄然往那处摩挲，爽得鸿上学长猝不及防。  
二人又相互用身体磨蹭一阵，把这没必要的前戏做足了十分，学长才起身去他键盘上拿被自己冷落的安全套。学长瞄了一眼游作的尺寸，又瞄了一下自己的，干脆拆下两个套子，“不知道这个尺寸合不合适…我也来试试看。”  
游作是第一次自己带套，还有点茫然，转头就看着鸿上了见已经迅速戴好了。学长接过他手里的套子给他戴上，边套边说，“我以前有拍过一组关于安、安全套的写真...所以还算有点经验，不过那时候买的不是这个牌子的，尺码也不一样。之前那次买的纯粹是看着好看而已，这次我选的牌子应该更适合做爱。”学长说出做爱一词也没什么害羞的意思，倒是游作看他那么仔细地给自己戴套子，骨节分明的手指摸在他湿滑的茎身的时候反而微妙地脸红起来，就好像他刚才没有压着对方性交一样。  
亦或者是初次交合的时候兴奋感盖过了羞耻心，以至于他现在回过神来觉得就连学长握着他性器的手都那么色情，更别提顺着对方赤裸的手臂往上，再外上，沿着肌肉漂亮的轮廓，最后抵达还挂着水珠的锁骨那处，他想收回自己明目张胆的视线，却猛然惊觉了见也在看他。“怎么脸这么红…？”鸿上凑过来用脸颊蹭蹭他，“刚才做爱的时候也不见得你害羞。”  
“不、没有害羞…脸红是暖气吹的。”游作不知怎么就是不想承认自己害羞。  
学长也不戳穿他，只是在凑过去吻他的时候还是没忍住笑，一面湿乎乎地亲他，一面偷偷笑，又在游作快要恼羞成怒推倒他的时候先推倒了游作。他放松了身体俯在游作身上，双腿大张，又不小心让游作的阴茎顶到了会阴部位，顿时喉间闷着一点呻吟。游作还不明白，“怎么了…我这不是还没有进去吗？”  
鸿上气得瞪他，又因为才完春事而眼里含水，这瞪得好似抛媚眼，只得冷冷地丢下两个字，“会阴！”  
然而学弟对人体的构造不太了解，愣了几下也没搞懂这会阴是指哪个部位，但是听了见方才那般爽的模样，他也不敢再多顶几下，生怕这还没插进去对方就先射了。鸿上趴在他身上，慢慢地将自己的胯抬起来，游作知道他还想尝试骑乘式，就伸手用力握在他尻上，将臀瓣朝两侧拉开。他一手握住游作的阴茎对准自己的穴口，一手按在游作的腹肌上稳住重心，然后缓慢地把尻穴对准那根坐下去。  
那嘴似乎太小了，无论怎么尝试都难以含下龟头，学长只得颓败地压在游作身上，一面不满地哼哼一面索吻。游作趁着他们相拥而吻的时机，顺势将了见抱着翻身欺上，“学长想不想试一下侧入？”他故意压低了声音，“听说会非常舒服的哦。”  
“唔…那下次再玩骑乘。”学长边说着，边顺从地转过身，把自己的背部裸露在他眼前，然后又不确定地抬起在上方的那条腿，嘀咕着‘是这样的吗’之类的话。游作把手搭在他那条腿的膝弯下，稍微用了力将它压得更加打开，而后游作半跪在他侧放于床上的腿上，将自己戴着粉红色套子的阴茎对准那完全显露在灯光下的密处，既小心又不容拒绝地顶了进去。在刚才那番未成功的尝试里，他们都被摩蹭得饥渴难抑，这会他的男根逐渐被肉穴吞没，竟爽得双方都暗自舒气。  
有过之前的做爱经验，这次的插入就快得多了，全根进入也十分顺利，游作本想缓一会再动，好让鸿上更适应体内的异物，没想到学长自己蹭动着邀请他，那只搭在他肩头的脚也不安分地挪来挪去，邀请的话语直白到叫人害羞。于是游作遂了他的意，一手扶着搭在自己肩膀上的腿，一手握紧他的胯骨，这个姿势很好发力，还没有顶几下就几乎要将鸿上顶到融化。  
他双手都抓着被褥，在被操的时候发出像小动物一样柔软的呻吟，自己舒服的同时还不忘一直夹紧屁股，又用言语夸赞游作的身体素质有多么甜美，他的身体就像是久违淋受春泽的大地，这番交合唤醒了他身体里所有的春意，这个身体几乎没有哪一刻像现在这样生机勃勃地去迎合一个男性的爱。入侵他身体中的性器之于他，就如瘾物一般，随便往他里面一放，再动几下，就快要爽得啜泣。鸿上仍然在着迷地盯着入侵他、在他身上耕耘的学弟，却不知自己的眼中几乎像是藏了星星一样饱含了无尽的春意的碎片，叫人一看就心动。  
现在压着他的学弟，分明已经在几十分钟前正式地成为男人了，这会操他的时候，脸上仍带有高中生特有的青涩，看得鸿上愈发觉得自己是引诱他的精怪。但是转念一下自己也是高中生，一下子觉得这个故事应该是未成年的魅魔被高中生强夺贞洁，然而强夺也不合适，分明他也是自愿的。鸿上一时在被操得迷糊间断了思路，他的大脑沉浸在快乐之中，过了一会自然就忘记了这段假想，尽情地沉醉在性交里。  
不知是润滑油过多，还是鸿上分泌了肠液，他们交合的地方越来越湿了，做活塞运动发出的水声响得似乎有点肆无忌惮，而游作也不得不更用力地抓紧他，免得人从手中滑出。这次做爱比第一次还舒服，尽管他们今天已经射了几次，但是年轻人的体力充沛得让那精囊中仍然蓄了精液。游作余光瞥到自己的进出间稍微露在外面的生殖器上的粉红色避孕套，那艳色在他身上并不显得有多自然，但是同样的颜色放在了见的身上就无比适合。由于交合中的不断摩擦，二人的下体的肤色也晕上一层春红色，就像是被套子给染的一样。  
颜色媚俗的物进出着鸿上颜色寡淡的屁股，进出的次数多了，就连屁股上也变得发红起来。游作很了解恋人的软尻，没有情动时候只是白净端庄的屁股，稳妥地被丁字裤勒着，又藏在校裤下面，偶尔课间在学校厕所里脱给他看的时候，他总是把这屁股玩得颜色好看了才松手。别看鸿上一开始好似不情愿的样子，要是真的不让他脱下裤子露出屁股来，他反而会想幼兽一样委屈地亲吻，企图引诱恋人来摩挲自身。现在和那时候也差不多，只不过颜色更加成熟，像是熟透的溢满汁水的果实的颜色，在男人的捣弄下，欢欣鼓舞地收缩着内里，将肠液混合了润滑液的淫汁蜜水尽数涂抹在入侵物上。  
鸿上觉得自己快要湿透了，泌出的汗液与下体湿粘的感觉交杂在一起，他都有点怀疑自己是不是某种发情的动物，不然怎么会湿成这样还不知道停止？屁股里的雄根顶得他腰都软了，腹内的器脏竟然一并都觉得舒服又满足，被避孕套裹着的自己的阴茎好像也一直在漏水，他整个人犹如融化的雪糕，被这灼热的爱意熔成液体。  
游作边肏他，边说着情话，却见学长毫无反应，他的下体虽然还不时地痉挛，但是面上的神色已经完全迷离起来，似乎爽得已经超过了底线，连意识都被快乐打击得消散。游作不得不按捺着下腹的躁动停下来，又是伸手摸他的脸，再是唤几声他的名字，总算把爽得快要晕过去的学长弄得稍微清醒了些。  
“还、还要…别停下。”了见呢喃着几乎被喘息盖过的话语，眼泪都快流出来了还索取着游作。学弟心疼自己恋人，便问，“要不要歇一歇再做？”  
学长此时正爽得神志不清，哪里还想休息，“哈啊……想要游作，”他是舒服得连自己都快要昏迷了也不自知，还一味地想着做爱，见游作迟疑不动便自己磨蹭起来，说着任性的话语，企图诱引恋人继续在他体内耕耘。游作被他蹭得也难耐，只得小幅度地磨着几下，再忍着欲停下交代他别晕过去了。鸿上根本没听懂这种复杂的句子，懵懵懂懂地伸手拉开自己上方的那腿，还混杂着呻吟地呢喃了可以。等到游作再动的时候，他却爽得连自己的腿都握不稳，被撞了几下便松了，虚虚地搭在侧腹上，这般姿态真是色情至极。  
性器嵌入身体的地方好热却酥麻地泛着无数的快意，在他们动作的时候酿出足以让人失魂的感觉。特别是作为被插入的一方，了见的眼睛都半眯起来，若不是口中呻吟与破碎的荤话接连不断，游作几乎都会怀疑他是不是昏过去了。未到年龄却冒险偷尝禁果的二人都没有预料到做爱是这种感觉，那阳具捣在肉穴里，又冲又顶，隔着避孕套也将爱意完全地传达。在最后的射精之前，学长已经爽得干性高潮了好几回，就连射精之时，下腹里还有不妙的热度，还好游作没有继续做下去，不然肯定那情乱的身体会射出更多不合常理的爱液。  
而另一边，因着套子阻隔，游作的精子也无法进到学长的腹内，肠肉好似因为没有受到润泽而不满地绞住他，企图得到一星半点的淫汁。游作射了精，缓了数秒才退出来，精液在安全套的顶部鼓了一小块椭圆球。鸿上还昏沉沉地，也不知自己的屁股甚至发出了挽留的‘啵’的一声。他被游作抱在怀里按摩了一会腰窝才逐渐寻得力气清醒回来，二人又颈项相交厮磨了几分钟。  
鸿上把环在自己腰间的手推开，撑着床坐了起来，除了屁股还有些交合后的异样感，身上的感觉基本良好。他先将自己套子摘了，再打上结放在腿面，又扶着游作的那物将他的套子也取下来，两个打了结的套子都躺在他腿面上，配合着做爱之后还泛红的肌肤，几乎有点魅魔的气质来。  
“太少了，”学长一边拿抽纸擦拭软乎乎的小游作，一边评价道，“要是多几个套子的话效果会更好。”  
游作也拿过几张纸巾帮鸿上擦着下身，眼睛却是盯着学长困扰的脸，“想要摄影效果…？”鸿上点点头，又有点担心游作会追问他为什么要拍照。但是游作一向是不会过分探究他，反正不该知道的也全知道了，他把手指用湿巾简单清洁后便从桌上拿了手机对着恋人拍了几张。  
他将手机递过来，几张全身的，还有几张大腿的特写，“下次我把单反带来再正式拍吧？”  
学长低头拨弄着两个套子，没接他手机，瞟了两眼让他发过来，转身就将玩腻的套子扬手丢入垃圾篓里，他若有所思地看着和他一样赤身裸体的游作，“下次要换一个颜色。”   
二人又到浴室里简单擦身体闹了一阵才换上睡衣，又把被单也换了才睡下，鸿上正面躺着被游作圈在怀里，还没说几句情话便忍不住困意地打哈欠，都困成这样了学长还想继续说话，游作只好在黑暗中亲了亲他的额头，让他先睡着明天再聊天。  
第二天一早，游作趁着恋人还没醒，偷偷用手机翻看revolver粉丝群里的最新照片，估计是昨晚临睡前鸿上去厨房端牛奶的时候偷偷发的。那张只有大腿和手以及安全套出镜的擦边球，粉丝们却才某些蛛丝马迹当中疯狂地猜测revolver是不是有对象，身为revolver的男友及御用摄影师的高中生藤木游作忍不住回了一句：revolver当然有对象啊。宣示完领地权的游作安心放下手机，轻手轻脚起来出门买早餐，至于不久之后被鸿上发现真相又差点踢出粉丝群，那又是另一回事了。

 

END.


End file.
